Mitsui, Myself and Rukawa
by MUSHed potato
Summary: A love triangle between Rukawa, a girl (invented character) and my beloved Michan!!! Hee hee hee
1. Prologue

Foreword: If ever you spot somebody in this fic named Niki, haha. That's me! I inserted myself into the fic!!! Also, there's a girl in the fic named Ami. She's also a made-up character. Sorry for the cheesiness of this one. Can't think of a better storyline than this one. You'll hafta deal with my own brand of gross and mushy cheesiness. By the way, most of the events that happened here are taken from the series but some are edited so that I can make the story shorter. I really hate loooooong stories. Well, here's to a few minutes of Mitsui fanfic reading! (Sometimes, I really hoped this fic would come true. Hee hee. Ohh how I wish.) I really hope this gets good results or else. I dunno. maybe I'll end up making more badstuff. Ha ha!  
  
Another thing to say: If ever you've already read this maybe the other day or something I just wanna tell you all that at last!!! I have already parted this fic into different chapters!!! I have also edited some words and phrases etc. I have just asked someone to do the posting for me and I didn't realize that it would turn out like that so I'm really very, very sorry. Wahehe!!!  
  
+++  
  
Prologue  
  
I wasn't able to attend the 1st three months of classes because I went on a very long vacation to the USA. So for short, today is my 1st day of school.  
  
My friend, Ami, told me about everything that has already happened in school. I'm a freshman at the Shohoku High School. She said everything from A-Z. She also told me she became acquainted with the varsity basketball group of Shohoku.  
  
She met a redhead dumbo classmate named Hanamichi Sakuragi, a cool and composed loner but GREAT basketball player and co-freshman Kaede Rukawa, the team captain and senior Takenori Akagi, and, also a senior, Mister Glassman Kiminobu Kogure. She also met court comebacker Ryota Miyagi, a sophomore.  
  
They already played their practice game against Ryonan High School. They lost but they plan to make it good by the time they play their first game. And everybody's hoping some miracle would happen because for many straight years in a row, Shohoku has never been to the Inter-High Competition. For short, Shohoku is one of the worst teams in Kanagawa, least to say.  
  
Shohoku is really determined to win now.  
  
I left for school already. As I was walking, I overheard a group of teenaged guys talking about.bullying?  
  
And they were even from Shohoku! Uh-oh. must be my unlucky day. My hands started to feel cold.  
  
One of them spotted me.  
  
"Look, she's from our school. I think she's a freshman,"  
  
"Really?" One asked.  
  
"Uh-oh.." I whispered. I WAS scared.  
  
"What do you think we should do with her?"  
  
They nudged a guy with long hair. He looked at me.  
  
He looks real scary.  
  
For a while, I thought his eyes were just fixated on me. I just looked at him, too.  
  
"Leave her alone." The longhaired guy said. "We'll still think about what we can do with her."  
  
Then, I dunno if I was seeing false or what. But I think he has no front teeth.  
  
It put a smirk on my lips. "Hahaha," I thought. "What a funny guy. No front teeth." I walked away.  
  
But somebody called my attention. It was the longhaired guy. "Hey,"  
  
I turned around. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you from Shohoku?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a freshman."  
  
He nodded. "So I see." He signaled to me that I could now leave. I left.  
  
"He's nice," I thought. "Maybe if he cut his hair and put some teeth on, maybe he's cute," I tried to imagine. But it was hard.  
  
Anyway, I have already reached Shohoku High. Wow, it's a big one.  
  
When I went in, some people I know way back from my lower years greeted me.  
  
"Hiya Niki!!!" the group of people called.  
  
"Hey," I went to them.  
  
As we talked, I saw a guy with red hair in my class. I snorted at the sight of his bright-red hair. "Who's that redhead?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's Hanamichi Sakuragi." My friend told me.  
  
"His hair is weird," I said.  
  
"I heard 50 girls have already busted him. Poor guy."  
  
"Really?" I asked. Then I laughed.  
  
"Hanamichi's in love with the basketball team captain's sister Haruko. She's pretty. Her literally BIG brother in the senior level is real scary, and looks like a gorilla too, but his bball skills are really impressive. And I heard that Hanamichi's only joined the team to impress Haruko!" my friend informed me.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "What a love story,"  
  
"And wait, listen! You have to meet Kaede Rukawa, the cute freshman I've been telling you about! He's quiet and reserved but he's oh-so-cute. I saw him a while ago walking in the corridor. He's so tall and he's soooooooooo great in basketball!!!"  
  
"Really? I wanna see this guy," I uttered with a romantic sigh.  
  
"There he is, walking outside our classroom," my friend pointed.  
  
"Oh yes," I spoke. "He is cute,"  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
"Where can I find him later?" I asked, interestedly.  
  
"At the bball gym," my friend said. "There's a bball practice later this afternoon after dismissal."  
  
"That's great! I'm gonna watch!" I cried.  
  
"Me too. I wanna check him out too!!" my friend squealed.  
  
We jumped up and down.  
  
Then, the redhead went to us.  
  
"If you're talking about Kaede Rukawa, that stuck-up, mouthless guy from the other section, you're making a big mistake, ladies,"  
  
"Why are you saying that?" I asked Hanamichi.  
  
"Because. simply because." Hanamichi looked upward. It was obvious he didn't know what to say. ".I hate him. That's it. I hate him. Hahaha." Hanamichi scratched his head while trying to laugh.  
  
"Yeah right. Is it because Haruko, your newest crush, has a HUGE crush on this Kaede Rukawa?" I asked. My friend and me looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Well, uh, I-"  
  
"See, I told you. You're mad at Kaede because Haruko likes him more than you." I told him with an I-told-you-so look. Hanamichi's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
"But I CAN prove to Haru-chan and to all of you that I can be better than that Stupid Fox Rukawa, just wait and see." Hanamichi fumed while pointing at us.  
  
"Will you?" my friend asked.  
  
"Of course I will! I said so. I will kick that Rukawa's butt in no time!!! And I, shall be the genius of the basketball court!!! Wahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!" Hanamichi was laughing like a guy who found treasure six feet below the ground.  
  
Ami, my friend, and I, turned to each other with an oh-my-god-he's-a-crazy- man look.  
  
We both sighed heavily.  
  
"Well then, good luck, Shohoku Genius Player Sakuragi," Ami said.  
  
But Sakuragi still kept on laughing.  
  
Tsk Tsk.  
  
+++ 


	2. Part 1

Questions, comments or just about anything about this fic? Email them at nick_carter032@yahoo.com!  
  
Part 1  
  
"Oh, look at him," I looked at Rukawa. He was walking toward the court with a big bag.  
  
He was so damn cute.  
  
Ami and I were one of the many spectators in today's bball practice.  
  
"Where is Sakuragi the Genius?" Ami asked me with a yawn.  
  
"Dunno," I answered.  
  
Then, I saw a girl seated opposite from where I was seated, along with two other girls.  
  
"Is that Haruko?" I asked my friend.  
  
"Yup," Ami told me. "Let's call her attention," and she called her.  
  
"Hey Haruko," Ami called.  
  
"Oh Ami," Haruko flashed a smile. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanna call you. I want you to meet Niki. She's my classmate and best friend since elementary school." Ami told her.  
  
"Really? Hello, I'm Haruko," Haruko said.  
  
"Is she aware about Sakuragi's feelings for her?" I asked Ami.  
  
"I think she doesn't. That girl doesn't know." Ami said.  
  
"Oh well," I said. "I wanna see Rukawa play now-"  
  
"Hellooooo Niki-chan!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he came into the gym while waving to me. "And hello to you too, Ami-chan!!!"  
  
"Hello," Ami waved sarcastically while cringing.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi!" Haruko called Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi turned red. "Hello," Hanamichi said. He was obviously in love.  
  
"Good luck!" Haruko called out to him.  
  
"Waiii, thanks!!!" Sakuragi turned even more red. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Go to the court now and prove to everyone what you've got, Sakuragi." Haruko waved. "Good luck!" she said again.  
  
"Go Shohoku number 10!" Ami and I called.  
  
"Where's Akagi?" I asked Haruko.  
  
"Umm, wait, I think he's studying Physics so I think he's gonna be late for an hour or 45 minutes."  
  
"Oh I see," I said.  
  
The team already assembled on the centerline to start a practice game.  
  
"SHOHOKU, GO!"  
  
Then, a group of guys entered the gym.  
  
"Stop this stupid game now! It's over."  
  
I looked at the group of guys. It was the same group I met this morning.  
  
And the guy that halted the game is no less than the longhaired guy.  
  
I gasped. Ami looked at me.  
  
"You know them?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes. I met them this morning on the way to school. I thought they were going to do something to me but the longhaired guy stopped them."  
  
"The longhaired guy is Hisashi Mitsui," Haruko said.  
  
"He looks weird. With those missing teeth and all." Ami said.  
  
"My bro said something about him but I already forgot what it is," Haruko said.  
  
Then a curly-haired guy went to Mitsui.  
  
"Who's that li'l boy?" I asked.  
  
"Ryota Miyagi. He's a sophomore. He's a really good point guard. He took a leave from bball because he and Mitsui were hospitalized. Oh well, long story. Mitsui's now out to get Ryota,"  
  
"Will there be a riot?" I asked.  
  
"Probably. Those two guys are known for fighting," Haruko shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my God. I hope nobody gets hurt," I said.  
  
"Most probably, there'll be people hurt." Ami told me. "And most probably, one of them will be Mister Genius. he's also known for fighting,"  
  
"If they fight, they'll be taken out of the games," Haruko said nervously.  
  
"NO WAY!!" I cried. "Then I'll never see Rukawa play EVER!!!"  
  
Then we witnessed the confrontation of Miyagi and Mitsui.  
  
"So you're here," Miyagi said. Mitsui laughed.  
  
"Of course," Mitsui sneered. "I'm never gonna let you enter the games. I will destroy your precious dream. All of you!" He pointed to each member of the team one by one. He laughed.  
  
"Fight me, but never ever fight my other teammates. They have nothing to do with this." Ryota said. "Fighting me is enough,"  
  
"This is scary-" I started to say. But Ami gasped. "Ryota!'  
  
They hit Ryota. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch. He was bloody.  
  
"Omigosh!" Haruko cried. "This must stop!"  
  
"But how? If somebody finds out, Shohoku will totally be out of the games!" Ami said tensely.  
  
What the heck shall we do? I asked myself.  
  
Then after a while, Haruko gasped. Ami covered her mouth. My jaw just dropped.  
  
Somebody hit Rukawa.  
  
He sure was bloody.  
  
He just stood there, staring straight into Mitsui's eyes.  
  
Mitsui laughed. "That's what you get for meddling in our business, freshman!"  
  
"You started it," Rukawa said calmly.  
  
Mitsui and Rukawa looked at each other coldly.  
  
I felt like crying and throwing up at the same time. This was horrible.  
  
Then again, they hit Rukawa for the last time.  
  
He collapsed afterwards.  
  
I stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Niki?" Haruko asked me.  
  
"I'm going to call Coach Anzai. I know he won't get mad. It wasn't their fault," I answered.  
  
"We're coming with you," Ami said.  
  
"We will," Haruko added.  
  
"Let's go, girls." I said.  
  
They've hit Rukawa so many times. I won't allow it anymore, I thought.  
  
The whole time we were walking, I was thinking about Rukawa.  
  
But I was thinking about Mitsui too.  
  
I've got a feeling he's not bad. He's just misunderstood. And he wants something. I just know it.  
  
And we were already standing in front of Coach Anzai's office.  
  
I just hope he won't scold the team.  
  
+++ 


	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"I'm glad you approached. I've been waiting for Mitsui all along." Coach Anzai said.  
  
"Waiting? Why?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll just find out later. I'll move that boy to tears, you'll see." The old man laughed heartily.  
  
"Sounds impossible," Haruko said.  
  
"Oh, but it's true." Coach laughed. "Just watch."  
  
"Okay," Ami just said.  
  
I started to pray.  
  
We already arrived at the gym. Many teachers were knocking like crazy on the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Coach Anzai asked.  
  
"Sir, there seems like a fight going on inside. We've heard hard hitting everywhere. And shouting too," a teacher said.  
  
"Mitchan IS back," Coach Anzai knocked at the door. Nobody opened. Coach Anzai knocked still. "Open the door. Open the door. It' me, Coach Anzai."  
  
After a while, Kogure opened the door. "We're sorry," Kogure said.  
  
"What happened?" Ami asked Kogure.  
  
"Long story." Kogure said. "So many things happened between those fateful forty minutes. Akagi came. Sakuragi was hit. All of us were hit. So many things,"  
  
We looked at what was happening. Almost everybody was hit. Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ryota and some others were bloody. Mitsui and some friends of his were bloody too. Sakuragi's friend, Yohei was there along with the other friends of his, too.  
  
Coach Anzai walked into the gym.  
  
Mitsui stared at Coach Anzai. His lips were trembling.  
  
"Is that you, Mitsui?" Coach asked.  
  
"C-c-coach." Mitsui sttuttered. "Yes, it's me.."  
  
Tears started to form in Mitsui's eyes.  
  
Everybody was surprised.  
  
I felt sorry for Mitsui.  
  
"I know you're a good boy." Coach smiled.  
  
Mitsui started to fall on his knees. "I'm sorry. Coach."  
  
My heart started to melt. Poor guy, I thought.  
  
I gasped at the words he said next.  
  
".I want. to. play again.," he said. "I wanna play again. I wanna play basketball again. Please let me," he said in between tears.  
  
"You're very welcome to enter the team again. You know that, Mitchan," Coach Anzai smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
Mitsui smiled. He looked at me. It was hair-raising but he just smiled at me.  
  
"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."  
  
+++  
  
That same afternoon, I decide to go to the mall to buy some school materials.  
  
"What could that Mitsui be doing right now?" I asked myself.  
  
I passed by a barbershop. Unknowingly, a very tall guy bumped me.  
  
"Watch where you're going," I snapped.  
  
Then I looked into his eyes. Looks familiar.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Could he be.?  
  
He smiled. He had complete teeth.  
  
But his teeth are incomplete. oh well.  
  
I just smiled too. He resembled somebody, though I'm not quite sure whom.  
  
And by the way.  
  
.HE'S CUTER THAN RUKAWA. :)  
  
After he left, I looked at him a little while longer. Then I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well," I said.  
  
+++  
  
Me, Haruko, Ami and the two other friends of Haruko watched the practice again. Haruko and me were pissed off because we weren't able to watch Rukawa play yesterday because of the big fight that happened.  
  
"Good shot, Rukawa!" Kogure cheered.  
  
We cheered. "Kaede's so good," I thought.  
  
Then, Miyagi passed the ball effortlessly. He smiled proudly.  
  
"Great pass, Miyagi! You haven't changed a bit at all." Akagi praised Miyagi. They did a high five.  
  
"Of course," Miyagi said. "I have unwavering bball skills."  
  
"Ryota, you're great," Ayako said. She gave a thumbs-up to Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi blushed profusely. Then he tried to keep his cool. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Ayako too. Ayako cringed and threw a face towel on Miyagi's face.  
  
Then, the gym door opened.  
  
Everybody turned to see whom it was.  
  
Everybody gasped. Kogure smiled.  
  
Us girls looked, too. We were all shocked.  
  
"Waaaaiiiii!!!! Is he that freaky mad gangster who tried to kill us all!!" Sakuragi cried. Rukawa nodded.  
  
Akagi looked at him. "At last, he's back."  
  
Miyagi grinned. "He already got tired of envying me. He's changed his life now."  
  
"So it IS him," I said.  
  
It was none other than Mitsui. He flashed a smile. "I'm back,"  
  
"That's the spirit, Mitsui." Kogure said.  
  
"The MVP is back and now ready to make waves among everybody." Mitsui said.  
  
Haruko looked at me. "You saw him?"  
  
"I did." I said. "And I think he's cuter than Rukawa, too."  
  
"Then that means Rukawa is all mine?" Haruko asked me.  
  
"Nah. He's still mine." I laughed.  
  
"All right!! They're back! There's new hope for the team!" Kogure said.  
  
"You're right, Kogure." Akagi said.  
  
As they resumed practice, they passed the ball to Mitsui. Everybody wanted to see how he still fares: If he's still the great MVP of Takeishi or he has already deteriorated.  
  
Hanamichi made a run for the ball too. Mitsui laughed.  
  
"Don't dare an MVP," he warned Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi chortled. "Yeah right!"  
  
But Mitsui WAS right. He jumped to do a long shot.  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"His specialty: The long shot," Akagi said. "Just like in our freshman year,"  
  
And the ball went in. "Yes!" Mitsui cried with glee. "I can still shoot!"  
  
"All right, Mitsui!" Haruko cheered.  
  
"Go, go, go, Micchy!" Hanamichi's friends cheered.  
  
"Hey Micchy, that shot was unfair!" Sakuragi cried.  
  
"No, it isn't. It just means I'm still good." Mitsui said with a satisfied grin.  
  
I stared at him. Unbelievable.  
  
Then suddenly, Mitsui smiled at me. He gave me a thumbs-up sign.  
  
I looked elsewhere. He was only looking at me. I also smiled and gave him a thumbs-up sign too.  
  
"Oooh, I think I'm beginning to notice some chemistry between a girl next to me and the Mister Comebacker Number Two on the court!" Ami nudged me. "Wooohhh!" they all teased me.  
  
Mitsui looked at them and laughed. They other players grinned too, except for Rukawa of course. He just looked at me. It was like his cold blue eyes stabbed my eyes.  
  
"I think Micchy likes somebody." Kogure said.  
  
"Ah, I'll just stick to my Aya-chan!!!" Miyagi looked at Ayako. He also gave a thumbs-up sign to Ayako while acting all loved-up. But Ayako stuck her tongue out at him. Miyagi sighed. "Oh well,"  
  
"I'll stick to Haruko!" Sakuragi whispered to Miyagi. They did a high five.  
  
"What did you say?" Akagi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Sakuragi laughed. "Gori has such strong senses!"  
  
"What?" Gori asked again.  
  
"Nothing!!!" Sakuragi cried again. He turned to Rukawa.  
  
"What's the problem, stupid fox?"  
  
"Nothing, moron." He said as looked at Sakuragi. Then he walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with this guy?" Sakuragi asked Ryota. Then he just shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind,"  
  
+++ 


	4. Part 3

Part 3  
  
I was again, on the way to school. So many things have happened the last week that it seemed as if I was going to school for months already.  
  
Then, somebody called my attention.  
  
"Hey Niki-chan," It was Mitsui.  
  
"Hey Mitsui-san, what's up?" I asked. Mitsui is older than me by 2 years. He is eighteen.  
  
"Um, nothing much. Hey, listen. Do you wanna go somewhere later after school? Maybe to the snackplace or something." He flashed a huge grin.  
  
"Um, I dunno-"  
  
"C'mon. I know you'll go." He put his hands on his waist.  
  
"Uh, well-"  
  
"Please say yes. You're the first person I asked in two years, you know."  
  
"But-"  
  
"My treat. Yihee, she's smiling! She's gonna say yes!" he joked.  
  
I smiled broadly. "Oh okay, you win."  
  
"We have no practice today. So we're going." He smiled again.  
  
"Why are you asking me, out, Mitsui-san?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You kinda helped me out in the biggest crisis of my damn life."  
  
"Whoa. So deep. What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well. if you didn't call Coach Anzai the other day, I still would've been a gangster." He paused. " And please," he looked at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Don't call me Mitsui-san. Call me Mitchan." He said.  
  
Then, I looked puzzled. "Mitchan? Then, what is Micchy? I heard some people call you Micchy."  
  
He turned red. "Sakuragi invented that darn name."  
  
"It's cute, you know." I said.  
  
"Oh okay." Micchy sighed. "You can call me Micchy now."  
  
I giggled. "Then you're now called Micchy!!!" I declared as I raised my pointing finger in the air.  
  
Micchy laughed. I blushed. He's soooo cute. Especially when he has bandages on. I stared at his sapphire eyes. Then my daydreaming was stopped when he said something again.  
  
"A senior and a freshman can get together." Micchy said. "That's why I know we'll be good friends. And now, I wanna ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Can we be best buddies? If it's okay with you."  
  
I smiled. "Of course we can be. But, why me?"  
  
"Because you kinda saved me before. And now, I wanna repay you for what you've done for me. I wanna be able to help you in every way I can." He glanced at me. "Is it ok if you have an ex-gangster bestbud?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed. "But I have one thing to tell you, though." I paused. I looked at him seriously.  
  
" I'll kill you if you fall in love with me." I joked.  
  
"Yeah right! I promise!" Micchy laughed. "You say too many things."  
  
I slapped him playfully on the arm. "I do?" I asked with a smile.  
  
Then, we arrived at the school. Everybody backed a bit when they saw Micchy come near them.  
  
"Relax, people, it's only me." He told everyone.  
  
"Mitsui is with a freshman!" one exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't the girl scared or something?"  
  
"She doesn't know the dark past of that guy she's with,"  
  
"Could you shut 'em up?" I asked Micchy.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. We just hafta ignore 'em."  
  
He took me by the wrist lightly. "Let's just go."  
  
While we were walking, Micchy sang a song.  
  
I pretended to wrinkle my nose. "Micchy, shut up!"  
  
Then he sang louder. I pretended to cover my ears. He looked at me.  
  
"Nobody dares the MVP!" he growled.  
  
I laughed. He laughed too. I love it when he smiles. You get this feeling you're so close, even if you've just met him for a day.  
  
"I'll take you to your classroom," he said. "You're in 1-7, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"I just know." He smiled.  
  
"That's impossible." I replied with a smile. "And let me guess, you're in 3- 3, right?" I looked at him with steady eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" he exclaimed. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Well, I just know, too."  
  
"That's impossible!" Micchy cried. Then he laughed.  
  
He took me to my classroom.  
  
"See 'ya later." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure-"  
  
"Hey Mitsui," it was Kogure.  
  
"What?" Micchy asked.  
  
"We have an emergency practice later," he said.  
  
"Why?" Micchy asked.  
  
"Our upcoming game with Miuradai is getting near. We wouldn't wanna lose, would we? I know everybody wants to win, especially us, the seniors. You wanna win, right?" Kogure explained.  
  
"Oh, but, uh," Micchy looked at me.  
  
"Oh it's ok, Micchy. You can attend the practice." I said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's ok. We must win this time." I told him.  
  
"I'll go. 3:30 p.m. then," Micchy said.  
  
"Fantastic. See you!"  
  
"Are you really sure about permitting me to practice?" Micchy asked after Kogure left.  
  
"Yes, of course I am sure." I held his hand. "I'll just wait for you to end practice. Then let's walk home together. Or we could stop by the snackplace to grab something before we go home. Is that okay? I haven't forgotten about your treat, you know." I smiled.  
  
"Of course it's okay!! But." he paused. "Is it okay for you to wait for me until practice ends?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! I wanna see Rukawa practice too." I told him.  
  
"Oh. okay." Micchy had that sudden decadence in his voice.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." He murmured. I slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Of course I will be there to support my bestbud MVP! For whom else will I be there for but you?" I said to him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Really? I am your bestbud?" he asked me with a broad smile.  
  
"Yes you are! You're my guy bestbud. I'm proud to have an MVP bestbud." We did a high five.  
  
"Later, then. Bye-bye, bestbud."  
  
Then as Mitsui turned to leave, he almost bumped into Rukawa.  
  
"Hey Rukawa," he said.  
  
Rukawa didn't answer. He just nodded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about.the other day. I'm sorry, I really am. Are your bruises okay? Your cuts? Um, I'm really sorry." Micchy said.  
  
"It's okay." Rukawa said. He looked coldly at Micchy. Micchy backed a little. Then Rukawa left.  
  
"That guy is weird." Micchy remarked.  
  
"I think he's really like that. He stabs everyone with his cold blue eyes-"  
  
"Yeah and I bet the people whom he stabs dies!" Micchy sarcastically uttered.  
  
"Don't be like that, Micchy. I think he's nice." I said.  
  
I noticed some sort of a pout form in Micchy's lips.  
  
"Now I sometimes think being hit with a mop in the head is less painful than being stabbed in the eye by Mister Cold Eyes!" Micchy said.  
  
"Hey Micchy!" Hanamichi called Micchy's attention by slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi! Not too painful next time, ayt?" Micchy patted Sakuragi on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh okay. I just decided to call your attention because I think I heard you two talk about that stupid fox." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Oh yeah, we were talking 'bout him." Micchy said. "I just don't understand the way he stabs me with his cold eyes. It's like he's killing me softly with his scary stares." Micchy scratched his cheek. "I think I'm the only person he looks at that way."  
  
"Maybe he's mad because you had him hit with a mop, haha. That was great, Micchy." Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"I don't really understand the mentality of boys." I snapped.  
  
"Wenk! My classmate is mad!" Sakuragi cried. "She doesn't want Rukawa insulted, you know."  
  
"Well, I have no comment on Rukawa. All I can say is." Micchy looked at me. ".He's trying to kill me."  
  
"Haha, funny! And I'm trying to kill Rukawa!!! Hohoho!" Sakuragi snickered.  
  
"Hey Niki, are you mad at me?" Micchy went to me.  
  
"I'm not," I said. "I love my bestbud."  
  
"Really?" Micchy smiled. "Well, I'll just pick you up before practice. See you there! Bye." He waved goodbye and went to the way to his classroom.  
  
"You sure have a bond, know what I mean?" Hanamichi told me.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yup." Sakuragi nodded. "You and Micchy."  
  
"And maybe." Yohei Mito, another classmate of ours in section 7 came. "You might be the next campus couple."  
  
"What? And why are you saying that?" I asked. I was red.  
  
"C'mon, Niki. People see you're so close with that guy." Yohei retorted. "Who wouldn't notice that? Freshmen and seniors don't always get together."  
  
"No! Mitchan is only my bestbud." I replied. "That's it!"  
  
"C'mon. Everybody knows and sees Micchy wants to be with you all the time. And we see you that you also love to be with him all the time. Everbody knows that! Remember Niki, in this world, everybody has a malicious mind." Yohei said.  
  
"Yup, Yohei's telling the truth. And aside from that," Hanamichi paused while pointing a finger in the air. "Somebody's getting jealous of your closeness with Micchy."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
There was complete silence between us.  
  
Then unexpectedly, Rukawa passed by. I looked at him. Then, he looked at me. For a while I think he was looking into my eyes. It was like he was drowning me in his eyes. I turned red.  
  
Yohei and Hanamichi sighed. They called my attention.  
  
"You have to have only one choice, Niki," Hanamichi said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"If ever you have not fallen in love with Mitsui yet and the only person on your mind is Rukawa, you must now make a choice because we know you're gonna fall for Mitchan." Youhei said.  
  
"But Micchy is just my bestfriend!" I cried.  
  
"But still, you'll never know," Youhei said.  
  
"That's right." Ryota said. He was with Ayako.  
  
"Hey Aya and Ryota," I greeted.  
  
"You know, Niki," Ryota started to say. "It's hard not to fall for Mitsui, I tell you."  
  
"Especially when he starts shooting in the court. Your vision will be all blocked and you will see no one but Mitsui. And he is such a nice guy." Ayako said.  
  
"So now we're warning you, pick a choice now," Yohei said. "Before you start regretting."  
  
"So we were in the middle of a discussion. About Mister You-Know-Who." Hanamichi went back to their original topic.  
  
"Oh, we know this." Ryota and Ayako grinned at each other.  
  
"He's from the Shohoku Basketball Team and." Hanamichi gave Yohei a look signaling him to continue what he was saying.  
  
"Mister Jersey Number 11, he is." Yohei finished off.  
  
"Oh my god." I said. Then all of a sudden, everything turned black.  
  
+++  
  
I opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary. When I opened my eyes, I saw somebody so familiar whom I didn't expect.  
  
"Rukawa!" I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sakuragi said you were in a state of shock. I had to carry you here. Are you okay?" he asked. He held my hand.  
  
"Oh. yes I am." I tried to avoid myself from blushing. What a dream come true.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry you had to find out earlier." Rukawa fumbled with the sheets. "You see, I have never ever fallen in love with a girl for years and I. I just. well. I didn't really know what to do. Really." Rukawa stuttered. "I found out from Yohei and the others that you and Mitsui were only best friends. So. I hope you wouldn't mind if. well. You know. If I. well. um." he tried to look for the right words to say. "I wanna be the one for you. I hope. I really hope that. you would consider giving me a chance in proving that I can be good for you." He looked at me. "That is, if you want. If you don't it would be okay, really." He bit his lip.  
  
I bit my lip, too. I was shocked. I was asking myself if it was a dream. If it was, I wouldn't wanna wake up anymore. I smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
"You know, Kaede, the first time I saw you, I also fell in love with you." I looked at him with shining eyes. "Without any hesitation, yes, I will permit you." I held his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you, Niki-"  
  
"Niki! Sakuragi told me you were here so I dashed here!!!" Mitsui came and pushed Rukawa away.  
  
"Hey!" Rukawa stood up and glared at Mitsui. Mitsui raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Mitsui said.  
  
"You pushed me, you know." Rukawa said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Mitsui said without sincerity.  
  
"I think you didn't mean that." Rukawa said.  
  
I got a bit scared. Will they hit each other. again?  
  
"Please, don't quarrel here. Kaede, Micchy's very sorry for what he has done." I looked at Kaede. Kaede clenched his fists. Mitsui sneered.  
  
"Okay, then I must go now," Rukawa snapped. Before he left, he looked at Micchy for the very last time. Then he left.  
  
"Micchy, why did you do that to Kaede?" I asked him gently.  
  
"Well, I. I don't know." Mitsui said. "I was just very worried about you. We're bestbuds, remember? I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."  
  
"Thanks," I said. I held his hand. "You do care."  
  
"Who says I don't?" Micchy smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
+++  
  
"Micchy, are you sure you don't need a companion to go to the gym tomorrow? Something might happen to you." Micchy and I were engaged in a phone call. The Miuradai game was to be held tomorrow in the morning.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine. You should just go to school. It might be your loss. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be alright." Mitsui said. "And besides, I'm the guy. I should be the one escorting you to places. It's not you who should escort me. It's unethical."  
  
"Are you really, really, really, really sure?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I'm really, really, really, really sure." Mitsui said in a comforting tone. The line went silent. Then I spoke up.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
Mitsui laughed. "C'mon Niki. Trust me. I promise. I'm gonna be ok."  
  
The line went silent again. "You hafta be sure. You promised."  
  
"Yes I will be careful."  
  
"Here's a good luck kiss to my best bud." I said. Then I made a kissing sound on the receiver.  
  
"Here's one to you, too." Micchy said. He also made a kissing sound.  
  
"Bye bye. Sleep well and good luck to you all." I said.  
  
"Thanks." Micchy replied. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, best bud."  
  
And we both hung up the phone.  
  
Then suddenly, the phone rang again. That Micchy, I thought.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Niki." It was Kaede.  
  
"Oh Mr. Rukawa, hello." I greeted him. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." He said. "Just wanted to see if you're fine."  
  
"I'm ok. By the way, good luck tomorrow. I know you can do it. You're Shohoku's ace, anyway. Right?" I asked Rukawa with a smile.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I didn't expect you to say such a compliment."  
  
"C'mon mister super rookie. Don't be a humble boy. Tomorrow, don't be afraid to boast all the talent you've got, aight?" I encouraged him.  
  
"I will. Thanks." Kaede said.  
  
We talked for twenty more minutes then I had to hang up because I thought Kaede needed some rest for the big event tomorrow. I had high hopes for Shohoku. I really think they are going to win because they all have talent. I think Sakuragi's not a dumbo. I think he has potential. Everyone in their team have a great potential of being world-class players. Sakuragi, Kogure, Akagi, Miyagi, the others. Micchy.  
  
KAEDE.  
  
I smiled as I thought of Kaede's serious but loving face. Before I slept, I gazed at the stars and thought of Kaede. I couldn't help smiling at the thought of Rukawa's proposal that morning.  
  
Then suddenly, my thoughts of Rukawa suddenly turned into Mitsui. His face appeared in my mind. The manly features, his adorable gaze and smile. His scent.  
  
Suddenly, I just thought about the possibility of Micchy being my boyfriend. But I shunned away that hideous thought.  
  
He's like my big brother. He's my best friend. I can't fall in love with him.  
  
But still, the thought of Micchy couldn't get out of my head.  
  
"No, I'm not in love with Mitsui!" I whispered to myself. I whispered it over and over again to myself.  
  
Don't hurt Mitsui, please! Please! PLEASE!!!!!.  
  
I sat up immediately. Dammit, it was just a dream. I thought for a while. I hope not. I hope not. I HOPE NOT.  
  
+++  
  
At school, I couldn't put my mind off ease. I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. Why is this happening?  
  
Then, I just decided to go to the gym later. That's it, I'll just go.  
  
+++ 


	5. Part 4

Part 4  
  
I rushed to the gym where the Miuradai game was held. It was over.  
  
I saw Kogure starting to walk towards the locker room.  
  
"Where is Micchy?" I asked.  
  
Kogure couldn't speak for awhile. "Um, I think he's resting 'cuz he's tired- "  
  
"Then I'll take care of him!" I opened the door to the locker room. "B-but Niki-"  
  
"C'mon Megane-san. Micchy's my best bud." I said. "See 'ya 'round." Kogure sighed.  
  
When I went in, almost everybody was done.  
  
"Hi Niki," Yasuda greeted me.  
  
"Hello," I answered. Then I spotted Ryota.  
  
"Where's Micchy?" I asked him.  
  
Ryota, like Kogure, could not speak for a while. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "Please, don't. get mad. at Mitsui-san, ok?"  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because he.he. he broke your promise," Miyagi said.  
  
I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?" I asked. Ryota didn't answer. Then I just remembered. Our phone call last night. He promised.  
  
"What happened to him?!" I demanded Ryota.  
  
"Well.. It wasn't that bad but-"  
  
I didn't wait for Ryota to finish. I ran to where Micchy was.  
  
Then I saw Mitsui wearing his jacket. "Mitsui!" I called angrily. Sure enough, he had many bandages on. I ran to him and slapped him. "You promised!"  
  
Mitsui couldn't answer. He just looked at the floor.  
  
"You promised me that nothing will happen to you!"  
  
"I know. But. I had to help Tetsuo. He's my friend!" he said.  
  
"But I'm your best friend!" I retorted. "What if you got really hurt? What if they killed you?!" I shook him. "I hate you!"  
  
"But he's my friend too! My old friends were going to hit Tetsuo! Who knows, they might kill him too! Please understand-"  
  
"But Mitsui, you promised-"  
  
"But this is one promise that I have to break! I'm sorry."  
  
"I hate you!" Then I slapped him again.  
  
"Go on, slap me more. I have to admit, I broke my promise." Mitsui uttered silently. I couldn't move my hand. I was just crying in front of him.  
  
"Go on and slap me again!" he roared. "What are you waiting for?!?"  
  
I just ran away.  
  
"Dammit!" I heard Mitsui shout and kick the lockers.  
  
Then I bumped into Kaede. He looked at me. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Then I wiped away my tears.  
  
Kaede and I sat on a bleacher together. He put his left arm over my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
I tried to suppress the other tears. I tried to speak. "M-M-Mitsui." I stuttered. "He got hurt. He fought with his old friends. He-"  
  
"Mitsui-san didn't fight. Hanamichi was with Mitsui that time. Mitsui was almost hit but he didn't fight back. Hanamichi came to his rescue and to Mitsui's friend's rescue as well. Then Sakuragi and Mitsui didn't fight. Yohei, Tetsuo and the rest of the gang handled the fight." Kaede explained.  
  
"But still, something happened to him. And he promised he would come home okay." I said, sniffling.  
  
"That is a promise broken," Kaede said. "But if you promised Mitsui that you wouldn't kill anybody but had to kill when they hurt your friend Ami, wouldn't you break your promise to Mitsui too? Like that, Tetsuo is his friend. He has to come and 'save' him. That's an act of courage, right?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said, wiping away the stray tears on my eyes.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. Say sorry to Mitsui for slapping him." Kaede took my hand.  
  
I looked at him. "Will he forgive me? I hurt him a lot,"  
  
"He will forgive you, I'm sure. You're his best bud, right?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." I hugged Kaede. Then we walked back to the locker room.  
  
Inside, we spotted Mitsui. He was almost leaving.  
  
"Mitsui. I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know how to say this but. I'm really sorry for what I did. You have bruises and wounds and yet I hurt you more. I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me." I apologized. Mitsui was just staring at the floor.  
  
"Kaede told me everything. If you're not ready to forgive me yet it's okay. I'm gonna go now." And I started to leave.  
  
"Niki." Mitsui called me. "I'll forgive you if." he glanced at me. ".If you forgive me too."  
  
I started to smile. "Oh of course I have forgiven you." I went to Mitsui and hugged him. "If it weren't for Rukawa I would've still been close- minded."  
  
Mitsui looked at Rukawa. Rukawa was looking out the window. "Hey Rukawa," Mitsui said. "Thanks."  
  
Kaede didn't answer. Instead he turned his back and started to leave. "I know you're still cold towards me but, what you did was great. Thanks." Mitsui thanked Rukawa. But Rukawa didn't budge. Mitsui just sighed.  
  
"Let's go." I took his hand. "How many points did you get?"  
  
"Oh, um, about eighteen," Mitsui answered. And we talked about the game until we went home.  
  
+++  
  
When I arrived at school, the students were laughing at Hanamichi.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi, I heard you're now the King of the Fouls." I said. Micchy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sakuragi snapped. Then I went to him and patted his back. "But Sakuragi, you know, I think you're not what they think you are. I think you're a sensible player with a great potential. You're just starting out that's why that's normal. But maybe if you have been training for years now, maybe you would be the ace of Shohoku." I encouraged him.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Sakuragi asked him.  
  
"Of course! You're the genius, right?" I reminded him.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that, hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" And Sakuragi went on his self-ego-boosting.  
  
After we left him, I asked Mitsui whom would they face next.  
  
"A couple of teams then if we're lucky enough, we might face Shoyo." He answered.  
  
"H-hey. Weren't they the 2nd best team in the Kanagawa Prefecture last year?" I asked him. Micchy nodded.  
  
"We need to win in order to get in the Inter-High Tournament. That's the Seniors' dream." Mitsui looked at me. "And obviously, I'm a senior so that's my dream, too."  
  
"Well, then if it's your dream, then it's now my dream, too." I said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. You're really supportive." Micchy said. And he brought me to my classroom.  
  
+++  
  
Shohoku won all the next games. And sure enough, our school will compete with Shoyo next. I was overexcited because it was the first time I was going to watch a big game. I wasn't able to watch the others because they were on a school day. But now they made the game extra-special that they scheduled it on a weekend.  
  
Before the game, I said my good lucks to the team. Especially to Micchy and Rukawa. I looked at the bench of the Shoyo people. They were so many! You will never see school spirit as great as Shoyo's. There were cheerers on the bleachers with composed cheers. And there were the supporters as well.  
  
Well, don't ask about Shohoku.  
  
Anyway, I was with the gang of Sakuragi, Ami, Haruko, and her two other friends. We were all so overwhelmed with the Shoyo spirit. We couldn't help dropping our jaws.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at all the people!" Haruko gasped.  
  
Then, suddenly, I still felt the need to see Micchy. I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm going to their locker room." I told her.  
  
"Okay, but come back immediately, okay? The game's gonna start soon. We don't want you to be stranded in the huge crowd." Ami said.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a jiffy!" I said as I left.  
  
As I entered the way to the locker room, I saw some huge guys from the other team. One guy with a number six jersey was so ugly. I looked at him in disgust. He looked at me too. Then, I heard them talk.  
  
"I'm gonna beat that Hisashi Mitsui. You'll see. He's over. His basketball days are over." I turned around to cuss at them. But they were already gone.  
  
That ugly bastard! They'll see! Micchy is no ordinary player! He was once an MVP!  
  
Then, Mitsui bumped into me.  
  
"Hey!" we both said at the same time. Mitsui panted. "Niki," Micchy held on to my shoulders.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Did you see some Shoyo Players walking around? One has a number six jersey."  
  
"Of course I did! I was about to tell you something about that freako!" I cried. "He said your bball days were over and he was going to beat you! That assface!"  
  
"Niki. He said he's not gonna let me score more than five points. Please Niki, pray for me and the team. Don't let him beat me. I wanna prove to everybody that I can still play." Micchy squeezed my hand. "Please." He smiled.  
  
"Of course you'll still score." I looked at him and smiled. "You're the best, right?"  
  
"Thanks." Mitsui thanked me. "By the way, why are you here?"  
  
I looked at him. Then Rukawa passed by. I looked at Rukawa, then Micchy.  
  
"Is it because of him?" Micchy asked, again, with a sudden decadence in his voice.  
  
"If my reason was really Kaede, then are you jealous?" I asked with a grin.  
  
Micchy turned red. "Of course not!"  
  
"You're defensive." I remarked, then I slapped him jokingly on the face.  
  
"Hey." Micchy said. "Go back to the bleachers. We're gonna start soon."  
  
"Okay. Good luck, best buddy." I hugged him then I left. When I looked back, he was still looking at me. Then he went back to the Shohoku locker room.  
  
+++  
  
"Go, go, Shoyo!! Fight, fight, Shoyo!"  
  
That was the cheer of the Shoyo High School Team.  
  
"Argh, could somebody JUST PLEASE cheer for Shohoku?! It seems as if Shohoku is not in this game!" One friend of Haruko cried. We all shook our heads. Tsk, tsk.  
  
I put my hands together for a silent prayer for Shohoku, especially Mitchy and Rukawa.  
  
Please Lord, let Shohoku win. It's their dream. Please let Rukawa do the best he can. Please let Micchy shoot more than five points. I don't want him to be disappointed. I know he wants to prove to everybody that he can still play.  
  
I opened my eyes. I looked at the Shohoku Team. They were already going out. I looked at Kaede. Then Mitsui. Do well, best bud.  
  
He looked at me. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up. I smiled back and gave a thumbs-up to Mitsui too. Then, I looked at Rukawa. He was already getting ready.  
  
After a few moments, the game was already getting ready for a jumpball. One, two, three. JUMPBALL!  
  
Akagi was the one who hit the ball. We cheered. Thank You, Lord! Then, the referee whistled. Foul.  
  
TO AKAGI?!?  
  
"Oh my gosh. it's a jumpball violation." Haruko said. Then she explained what a jumpball violation was.  
  
This is getting freaky.  
  
We watched the game. The game that was at Shoyo's pace.  
  
+++ 


	6. Part 5

Part 5  
  
After minutes of waiting for luck to turn around, this minute was already what we were waiting for.  
  
RUKAWA GOT THE BALL!!! :)  
  
"I'm thankful for Rukawa's existence," Yohei laughed. I smiled. Way to go, Rukawa.  
  
Then, the three girls who liked Rukawa a lot started doing their dumb cheers. "Ru-ka-wa! Ru-ka-wa! L-O-V-E Ru-ka-wa!" and shrieks with it. Urgh.  
  
But I started to drool myself. He's so cuuute. and so good. *sigh*  
  
I glanced at Haruko. She was drooling herself.  
  
I still looked at Rukawa. I stared at him for a while. Then, my eyes focused on Micchy. He was looking at me.  
  
WITH A POUT.  
  
Why does he pout whenever I look at Rukawa? Whenever I talk about him? I furrowed my brow. Could he be jealous? We're only friends! My eyes followed where Mitsui went. Could he be in love with me? Because.  
  
Sweat trickled from my forehead.  
  
.I think...  
  
.I think I'm damn in love with Mitsui, too. I'm falling for him. What should I do?  
  
I looked at Rukawa. But I love Rukawa, too. And he has already proposed.He will be terribly disappointed if he found out I liked them both. What do I- ?  
  
Two points for Rukawa!  
  
He made a fabulous dunk. My jaw dropped.  
  
Everybody cheered for him. Rukawa looked at me. "You're great!!!" I cried. He looked at me. Then he went back to his game.  
  
Then, I saw Mitsui look at Rukawa coldly. Rukawa looked at him with blazing eyes.  
  
Then, there was an argument on-court. The Shohoku players versus Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa looked at them with a why-the-heck-are-you-all-mad look.  
  
But I think it strengthened the Shohoku Team.  
  
After a while, Miyagi was controlling the game. He controlled it as effortlessly as he could. And he was proud he could control such game. He was as swift as the wind.  
  
And the points continued to increase and increase by the minute. Everybody was able to score. Sakuragi miraculously did a lay-up shot! MIRACLE!  
  
Thank you Lord for making a miracle. You never fail me. I smiled. But Micchy has not made a miracle yet.  
  
Then, we all got scared. TALL players heavily guarded Ryota. Lord, make a miracle, PLEASE!!!  
  
Ryota looked around to see whom he could pass the ball to. He passed it to.  
  
I grinned hugely.  
  
Miyagi passed it to MICCHY!!!  
  
"GO MITSUI!!!" we all cried. Omigosh. for the first time I'll see Micchy shoot in a real game. I covered my mouth.  
  
From a far point on the court he jumped. And shooted the ball.  
  
It went in.  
  
"Go Mitsui!!! You're so great!!! You impress me!!!" I cried. I clapped hard. Haruko and the others clapped too. Three points for Micchy!  
  
Mitsui looked at me and grinned. I gave a thumbs-up sign to him. "Thanks," he mouthed.  
  
But I noticed he was getting a bit tired already. Every one of them was starting to get tired. They were panting. I looked at the scoreboard. They have already been playing for a long time now.  
  
But still, the Shoyo players were doing their thing and they're doing it quite well. They were all tall. They were like from the Land of the Giants.  
  
A player on the bench entered the game. It was Kenji Fujima. The ace of Shoyo and the captain as well. He also serves as Shoyo's coach and ego- booster.  
  
The game went on again. Fujima was quick and really good. He is the point guard of Shoyo. If Ryota was very quick, then Fujima is already a god. He scored quite a lot of points and many assists too. Toru Hanagata did so well, too.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shohoku camp, though he had already 3 fouls, The King of Fouls Hanamichi was doing really great in rebounding. As in great, promise. He jumps higher than the others from Shoyo do; though the Shoyo guys are a lot taller.  
  
Hanamichi did a lot of rebounds. He's so great!  
  
Rukawa scored more points. Akagi did more dunks. Ryota assisted well and did a couple of lay-ups.  
  
Mitsui was quite tired.  
  
I began to get nervous. Micchy. Please hold on. I clasped my hands.  
  
We watched the developments of the game. One tried to shoot. But it didn't enter. They tried rebounding the ball. Hanamichi was one of them. Who'll win?  
  
Hanamichi got the ball!  
  
Then suddenly, something happened.  
  
Hanamichi wounded Hanagata. His glasses broke. Hanamichi looked shocked. We all were. Hanamichi is the hope of Shohoku in the game because he can rebound a lot. It was Hanamichi's fourth foul.  
  
I called up Kogure on his mobile phone. He was still seated in the bench. He answered the phone.  
  
"Kogure!" I cried.  
  
"What is it?" He asked me.  
  
"What is happening to Hanamichi?!" I demanded.  
  
"I know. You know what? Hanamichi can't afford to be taken out of the game. And Mitsui too." Kogure said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because Mitsui and Sakuragi are Shohoku's only hope. If they get taken out, Shohoku is out! All of them have a possibility of being taken out. All of them have fouls! Mitsui has one and Sakuragi has four. To complete that, they are all exhausted already especially Mitsui. And Mitsui has a possibility of-I mean, nothing." Kogure did not continue what he was saying.  
  
"What were you talking about, Kogure?" I asked.  
  
"Mitsui doesn't want me to tell you. I'm sorry." Kogure said.  
  
"What is it, Kogure?!" I demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Goodbye." Kogure hung up.  
  
"Shit!" I cried. What was Kogure talking about?!? What is with Mitsui?!?  
  
"Why are you mad?" Yohei asked me. He followed to where I was looking.  
  
"Did you call up Kogure?" Yohei asked.  
  
"I did. Kogure wanted to tell me something about Mitsui but he didn't continue because Mitsui didn't wanna make Kogure tell me." I frowned. "What the hell is Mitsui hiding from me?"  
  
"I have no idea." Yohei sighed.  
  
"Kogure told me Sakuragi and Mitsui is the team's only hope." I said. "And there's a possibility of losing them both in the game."  
  
"Look, Hanamichi can't play well anymore. Mitsui is so tired. What's Shohoku to do?" Youhei asked.  
  
"Take a break." I said. I took out my mobile phone and dialed Kogure's number.  
  
"Kogure! Make them take a time-out, please!" I begged. "Mitsui needs rest."  
  
"I was about to do the same. They need a rest. Especially Mitsui." Kogure told me.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." I hung up.  
  
Sure enough, after a while, Shohoku called a time-out.  
  
At the Shoyo camp, Fujima encouraged the teammates to do better.  
  
At the Shohoku camp, Coach Anzai gave them a talk.  
  
"Guys, do you remember what I told you before?" Coach asked.  
  
The team members thought for a while. "I know, coach!" Akagi cried.  
  
"WE'RE TOUGH!!" they all declared.  
  
Coach Anzai nodded. "Good." After a while, they were all ready.  
  
I glanced at Micchy. He was drinking some water. Oh Micchy. hold on a little more. Please. I'm hoping you'll stay a little while longer there. I looked at Rukawa. Rukawa.just do the best you could.  
  
I glanced at the Shoyo bench. I noticed Mister Jersey 6 (his name is Hasegawa) talking to Fujima. I don't know if I was seeing false or what but they were looking at Mitsui. Then, I remembered that Hasegawa said something mean about Micchy.  
  
"Mitsui!!!" I tried to call Mitsui. "Hisashi Mitsui!! Shohoku number 14!!!" I shouted. I think somebody heard me so they tried to call Micchy for me. He looked at me. "What?" he asked me.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" I cried.  
  
He beamed. "Thanks! I will." He made a thumbs-up to me again. I made a thumbs-up, too, although I was very unsure about Shoyo's plans for him. He ran back to the court already. Take care, Mitsui. I was thinking that since Micchy was the most tired among them, they can take him out immediately. They're very wrong.  
  
I held Yohei's hand. Yohei looked at me. "You're nervous for Micchy?"  
  
I bit my lip. A tear fell from my eye. "Yes," I mumbled. "Very."  
  
"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. Micchy already scored quite a lot. I think he's the highest pointer next to Rukawa. Twelve is already a lot, right?" he asked me. I nodded my head. I couldn't talk anymore. My eyes were already glued to him.  
  
"Don't cry. Micchy is okay. He is doing very well." Yohei looked at me. "In fact, we can cheer for Micchy. We have these plastic bottles over here. Just like Shoyo!" he laughed. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Yohei." I said. "You're such a great friend."  
  
"Boys," Yohei called Takamiya and the others. "Let's cheer now! Micchy! Micchy! Micchy! Everybody!!" he called the other people to cheer for Micchy. Until everybody in the Shohoku bleachers were cheering for Mitsui. The cheering was so loud and clear.  
  
Micchy looked at us. He smiled.  
  
I joined in the cheering. Ryota and Sakuragi patted Micchy.  
  
Then, the game started again. The guarding seemed heavy. Or was Mitsui the only one heavily guarded by Hasegawa?  
  
They passed the ball to Micchy. He tried to shoot. But Hasegawa blocked his ball.  
  
"What?!" I cried. "That couldn't be! Micchy can shoot long shots perfectly!"  
  
A lot of times they tried to block Micchy. Especially that darn Hasegawa.  
  
I saw them engaged in a serious conversation. They both looked serious. What could they be talking about?  
  
But still they couldn't stop Micchy from scoring. Until his score was eighteen.  
  
"Micchy is the lead scorer! Look!" Haruko cried.  
  
But I was restless. "But Micchy is so tired already!"  
  
Again, Micchy was going to shoot. But, that Hasegawa blocked Micchy again and this time, he knocked Micchy down!  
  
I stood up abruptly. "ASSHOLE!!!!!" I shouted angrily. "Nobody hurts Mitsui! NOBODY!"  
  
Everybody looked at me. Hasegawa looked at me, too.  
  
Mitsui stood up and looked at me. Everybody was quiet. "I'm fine!" he called out to me.  
  
I stood there, frozen. He smiled at me. His eyes were looking steadily into mine only.  
  
For a while, it seemed as if we were the only people in the gym. I felt something really weird.  
  
This couldn't be happening.  
  
But I made a promise.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I'm not falling in love with Mitsui.  
  
I'm already IN LOVE with Mitsui.  
  
I wanted to say I loved him. But I couldn't.  
  
I glanced at Rukawa. He was facing backwards. It was obvious he didn't wanna watch the scene.  
  
What about Rukawa?  
  
Mitsui grinned. It was the grin I really wanted to see in his face all the time. Those honest eyes. That caring gaze. That adorable smile.  
  
That adorable smile that made me fall.  
  
Fall so hard I couldn't get back up anymore.  
  
Then he went back to the game. He walked to the free throw line to make his free throws.  
  
He shooted them all effortlessly and quickly.  
  
But, it seemed Micchy's end in the game was already near. He couldn't walk straight anymore.  
  
Hanamichi went to Mitsui but he shoved him away.  
  
He looks so tired already. Oh Micchy.  
  
The score of Shohoku was not far from Shoyo anymore.  
  
"They have to do a really PERFECT shot to either make a tie or get a higher score." Yohei said.  
  
"They need a three-point shot," Ami commented. "Micchy needs to score,"  
  
Sure enough, the ball was handed to Micchy.  
  
I prayed a silent prayer. Lord. give Micchy the point.  
  
He tossed the ball to the net.  
  
My hands were clasped together as I watched the ball fly into the air. Yohei, Ami, Haruko, the Sakuragi Army and the other friends of Haruko were hopeful.  
  
The ball went in.  
  
There was a huge roar from the Shohoku audience.  
  
I smiled. Mitsui looked at me and smiled at me too. Shohoku was already in the lead.  
  
The game continued. The ball was passed to different players. From Sakuragi to Miyagi to Fujima to Miyagi again. Then the ball flew from Miyagi's hands.  
  
Mitsui tried saving the ball. He tried to catch the ball.  
  
I grew nervous again. I started to bite my nails.  
  
Micchy catched the ball and threw it to Rukawa. Rukawa, on the other hand, was surprised Micchy passed the ball to him. Anyway, he already dribbled the ball. And he was able to dunk it.  
  
As for Micchy, he went out of balance. He fell to the floor.  
  
"Omigod!" I cried.  
  
Kogure went to Mitsui. He helped him up.  
  
Is Micchy going?  
  
Kogure called for a substitution. Mitsui was already leaving the game. Kogure helped Mitsui up.  
  
As Mitsui was being walked out of the court, everybody cheered for Mitsui. Claps and cheers were given to Mitsui in appreciation of being the highest pointer. I went down to go to the Shohoku benches. I went to Mitsui.  
  
"Micchy!" I called him.  
  
"Niki," he replied with a smile on his face although he was tired.  
  
Without any word, I hugged him. Mitsui hugged me too.  
  
"You were really great. You're the best player in the world. You showed everybody you're still the greatest MVP!"  
  
"And you're the best friend anyone would wanna have. And the most supporting fan, too." Mitsui whispered in my ear.  
  
Then, the people clapped. We looked at everybody. They were watching us.  
  
We suddenly felt uneasy that's why we broke the hug.  
  
I looked at Rukawa. He had an angry look on his face. Instead I just looked at Mitsui.  
  
"Let's go to the bench." I took his hand and I sat him down.  
  
I got the face towel from Ayako and some water. "Kogure will not let you down." I told him.  
  
"I know." Mitsui smiled. I sat beside him.  
  
"Eww, I forgot! Why did I hug you?!? You're sweaty all over!" I joked.  
  
"Who told you to hug me?!?" he countered. We both laughed.  
  
Then, we watched the Shoyo game with his arm wrapped around me.  
  
The game that led Shohoku into the finals. :)  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Megane, have you seen Micchy anywhere?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I think you shouldn't disturb them right now." Kogure told me.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Go check 'em out. But just a peek, huh?"  
  
I opened the door. On the floor laid the starting members: Akagi, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Mitsui.  
  
I couldn't help smiling. They were like sleeping little kids after a little kid game. I looked at Mitsui's face. I sighed. I just wanted to kiss him.  
  
But we were only friends.  
  
I glanced at Rukawa. I know he's mad at me, but he has to understand that Mitsui and I are best friends and we need some comforting and some cheering up from each other. Although maybe for Mitsui it seemed like a friendly hug only. But for me, it was a hug saying I loved him more than a friend. I still like you, Rukawa. But I think I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do.  
  
Yohei, Sakuragi, Ayako and Ryota were right. I should've picked a choice since before. But, who would've thought I would really fall? I thought I only admired Mitsui because he is a great friend to me.  
  
I thought the love that I felt for him was only as friends.  
  
How I wish Mitsui would fall for me too.  
  
+++  
  
The victory of Shohoku was unexpected, especially since Shoyo is the 2nd best team in the prefecture. The Shoyo guys cried tears of disappointment. But it just showed them. They underestimated us! Especially that darn Hasegawa. He underestimated Micchy. Sakuragi did a dunk but it wasn't accepted. It was considered a foul but everybody still cheered for him. He was taken out of the game soon after Micchy but there were even more cheers for Sakuragi than for Micchy! I can therefore conclude that Sakuragi is not a punk in basketball.  
  
But still, Shohoku's two "only hopes" ended up in the benches.  
  
Akagi gorilla-dunked. Everybody showed great skill. Miyagi passed effortlessly. Rukawa scored a lot, too. But the thing is, he's mad at me, I think.  
  
Maybe he's mad at me for hugging Mitsui? Hello!!!  
  
Anyway, The Shohoku Team was already preparing for their fight against Kainan, the best team in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Actually, we were still just waiting for the results of the Kainan vs. Takezono Gakuen game.  
  
But we know that Kainan will win the game. They're the best anyway.  
  
+++  
  
Micchy and I were talking on the phone. Then he told me something about a Soichiro Jin.  
  
"He's really good in long shots and I'm really scared of him," Micchy told me.  
  
"Why? I thought you're the greatest three-point shooter around?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm not. This sophomore is scary. Jin is the shooting guard of Kainan."  
  
"C'mon! You're scared of sophomores?!" I cried. "I know you can do it, Mitsui!"  
  
"You think so?" Micchy asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!" I told him.  
  
"Oh wait, it's already eight o'clock. I gotta take a rest. You wouldn't wanna make us lose, right? I'm Shohoku's ace!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah right. It thought Rukawa was the ace?" I asked.  
  
The line went silent for a moment.  
  
"Okay. If that's what you think." Mitsui said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Mitsui, why do you always get mad when I mention Rukawa?" I asked. "And you're both hot on each other's nerves. I don't understand you both. You always quarrel."  
  
"Niki. I can't tell you yet." Mitsui said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"It's a secret." He answered.  
  
"Oh okay. Good luck tomorrow, Mister ace." I said.  
  
"Good night, bestbud." Then we both hung up.  
  
I went up to my room. I sat and thought of Micchy. Why is he so secretive? Why is he like that?  
  
I got my new magazine and flipped through the pages for a while. But since I was getting sleepy, I just decided to read my horoscope. "Hmm," I whispered.  
  
"Tomorrow, you will already know the answers to the questions you've been waiting for a long time. Your decision on something really very important will make close friends fight each other seriously. Tomorrow may be your lucky and unlucky day in love. You will feel very sad and very disappointed tomorrow. Tomorrow might be an unlucky day for the people close to your heart. One friend of yours is not physically ready for an event tomorrow. Your colors are black and blue. Your numbers are 11 and 14." The horoscope said.  
  
"Eleven and fourteen? Why it's the jerseys of Mitsui and Rukawa," I whispered. Could my horoscopes mean something?  
  
I shrugged away my thoughts and just went to sleep. The game tomorrow will be very exciting.  
  
+++ 


	7. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Kainan! Kainan!" The people were cheering for Kainan, the BEST team in the prefecture.  
  
I watched the people cheer for the best team in Kanagawa as I went to the locker room. It has always been my duty to check Mitsui out if he was okay before he went to a game.  
  
I went inside the locker room. Mitsui was all alone inside.  
  
"Hey, Mitchan," I said and went in front of him. He was still wearing his uniform. The white top and the pants. He was also wearing his Shohoku jacket over his white top, but he took it off.  
  
"Hey yo, Niki," he greeted with a warm smile. "Are you ready for the first game of the finals?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm so ecstatic that you were able to join!" I excitedly told him.  
  
"Really?" he asked. He grinned. "I am very nervous but, I know that this, too, shall pass."  
  
"Did I disturb you? You haven't dressed up yet in your jersey," I observed.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. There is still 60 minutes to get ready. The others just had to have a small prep talk." He told me.  
  
"Okay, well, I better go now. You've gotta be ready. Good luck!" I said and started to leave.  
  
"Hey Niki," Mitsui called me.  
  
I looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Niki. I. I'm really sorry." He said.  
  
"About what?" I asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"I have to tell you this before it gets too late."  
  
"What is it?" I smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. but I broke again my promise to you."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I-I-I. I don't really know how to say it to you. you might get. mad. And I'll lose my bestest friend in the whole wide universe." He told me while looking at me then to the floor.  
  
"Just say it." I told him. I went near to him and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Will you hate me if." he paused. ".I tell you that I'm in love with you.?"  
  
My eyes widened at his words. I unconsciously shook my head while slowly sitting down in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you'll be getting mad at what I was going to tell you-"  
  
"But you promised me and I told you that if you fell in love with me I was going to kill you!"  
  
"Then, hell, kill me!" Mitsui exclaimed to me as he opened his top. (By the way my jaw dropped at the sight of his broad chest. ooh la la~~ but I didn't show him I was darn stunned, of course.)  
  
I tried to leave. "Please, Mitsui. leave me alone for a second-"  
  
I wasn't able to continue what I'm saying.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
Omigod. is this really happening? I'm kissing Mitsui.  
  
I was swept away by my emotions. He was touching my face as he kissed me. I held on to his face. I was really in love with Mitsui now, especially since now I know he's a great kisser.  
  
Suddenly, to my horror, I saw Rukawa standing at the door.  
  
Mitsui and I looked at Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa! I-I."  
  
But Rukawa ran away.  
  
I tried to run after Rukawa.  
  
"Niki! Where are you going?!" Mitsui called after me. But I ran as fast as I could. I lost Mitsui.  
  
Anyway, I caught up with Rukawa. He was at the garden beside the stadium. He was facing the back.  
  
"Rukawa, I-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. You love Mitsui more than me. So what Yohei and Sakuragi said was wrong. Mitsui and you are more than friends. I have lost!"  
  
"Rukawa-"  
  
"What does Mitsui have that I don't have? The looks? Wit? Sense of humor? Skill? Tell me!"  
  
"Kaede, you're wrong! Mitsui and I are close friends-"  
  
"Do close friends French kiss?!"  
  
"Kaede, we were not French kissing-"  
  
"Oh yes you were and I saw it with my own two eyes!"  
  
"I told you that wasn't a French K-"  
  
"But still the thing is, YOU KISSED HIM!"  
  
"Okay! I have to admit, I was swept away by my emotions because-"  
  
"Because he's a good kisser, is that it? Is that it?!" Kaede went to me. Tears of anger and frustration fell down from his face. "Niki. goddamit, I love you so much!"  
  
"Kaede. I like you too but-"  
  
"You only LIKE me? Is that it? Plain liking only?!"  
  
I couldn't speak. I felt like crying. Rukawa is so angry.  
  
"When you were hugging Mitsui in the Shoyo game, I was there wishing I should've been your best friend instead. I was wishing that I was Mitsui and he was me. That way he would feel the pain I feel." Rukawa looked at me straight in the eye. His lips were trembling. "It's painful, what you're doing to me. You're giving me a chance to court you but it seems you're showing me you don't want me to continue doing so. What can I do to make you love me more than Mitsui?!? Do you need a mode of comparison to be able to choose between him and me? Is that it?" he demanded me. He held my shoulders tightly and shook me.  
  
"Rukawa! Stop it, you're hurting me!" I cried. I started to sob, too.  
  
"Whom do you love?!?" he shouted. "Who?!"  
  
"Kaede-"  
  
"I'm sorry for being harsh. I just. love you so much."  
  
"Kaede." I said.  
  
Then Kaede kissed me. (Two guys in a day! Whew~~)  
  
And like what happened a few minutes ago, Mitsui saw what was happening.  
  
He rushed to the scene and pulled Rukawa. "You're harassing her!" Mitsui shouted as he punched Kaede in the face.  
  
They began to fight in the garden.  
  
"STOP IT!!" I shouted. I went to them both and slapped them both.  
  
"You are both so childish! I hate you both!!!" I shouted to them. I ran away, crying.  
  
Why are you both like that?!?  
  
As I ran, I was crying. I think I don't wanna watch the game anymore. I lost my zest for it. I think I just don't wanna see Mitsui and Rukawa for the meantime.  
  
I passed by Youhei. "What's wrong, Niki?" he asked.  
  
I did not answer him. I'm sorry for ignoring you, Yohei.  
  
I ran home.  
  
Assholes.  
  
+++  
  
Ding, dong.  
  
I heard the doorbell ring. I looked out the window. It was Yohei.  
  
I opened the door. "Hey, Mito," I greeted while trying to wipe away the stray tears from my eyes.  
  
"I thought you were going to watch the game," he asked.  
  
"I just don't feel like watching." I answered with a blank expression on my face.  
  
"C'mon, we all know you wanna watch that game. We tried to call you up on your mobile phone but it was closed."  
  
"Oh yeah, I turned it off." I said expressionlessly.  
  
"Shohoku lost," Yohei broke the news to me sadly. I looked at him immediately after he said the bad news. I was shocked. They lost?!?  
  
"You know why?" Yohei asked me.  
  
"W-w-why?" I stammered.  
  
"Because you weren't there. You are Shohoku's biggest cheerer. Mitsui couldn't surpass Jin. because you weren't there to support him." Yohei told me.  
  
"Who cares.? He's a jerk. Him and Rukawa,"  
  
"Really?" Yohei asked me. "There's an uncertainty in your eyes."  
  
"I'm sure." I tried to say but my tears started to flow again.  
  
"Rukawa collapsed in the game. He had very little stamina that time."  
  
"Omigod! Rukawa fainted?!?" I cried. Yohei nodded his head slowly. "Yes. And I think he fainted because you weren't there to support him."  
  
I leaned my head against Yohei's shoulder. I started to cry again. He put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Yohei." I said. "I love one of them. But it causes a big conflict. Whom should I choose?"  
  
"Follow your heart. Who do you think is closer to you? Whom do you think does your heart want? Your crush, or your best friend?" Yohei asked me.  
  
"M-my. best friend."  
  
"I told you. You'll fall in love with Mitsui."  
  
"I love Mitsui so much. Rukawa was just like a mask to cover what my true feelings were. because Mitsui and I made a vow that we would not love each other. But we were wrong. He professed his love to me a while ago and he kissed me in the locker room. Rukawa saw it and he got mad. What am I going to do? Yohei, what am I going to do??? I don't wanna hurt Rukawa's feelings. I don't wanna hurt anybody!"  
  
"You think you're not hurting the person you're talking to right now?"  
  
I looked at Yohei. "Y-Y-Y-Yohei.?"  
  
"Yes. I'm in love with you, too. But, what can I do? First of all, I have no skills. I'm no basketball player. I'm no cool dude with a beautiful worked-out body like Mitsui or Rukawa. I'm not a tall guy either. I don't have the looks. I'm a big troublemaker. Why should I compete with two giant forces if I know they have already beaten me? In some way, I have already lost. But still, I wanna be your friend. I wanna help you in any way I can. So now, I'm gonna try helping Mitsui and Rukawa back to you. Because, what are friends for, right? I don't want you to lose your best friend and your crush." He squeezed my hands. "I know you love Mitsui very, very, very much and I know you don't wanna lose Rukawa, too. I wish you all the best in reconciling with them. Open your heart to them. Say you're sorry, too." Yohei said to me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I think you're good-looking, you dweeb!" I cried.  
  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. I nodded.  
  
"Oh okay." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Yohei." I said. I smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh Niki, Niki, Niki. It makes me cry, thinking I have already lost in this love battle. I have already been beaten ever since round one hasn't begun." Yohei sighed.  
  
"Oh Yohei. You say the weirdest things!"  
  
+++  
  
I went to the nearest Starbucks coffee shop to get some latte. I was trying to drown all my tears in that drink. I got a cigarette and started to light it.  
  
"That's bad for you." It was Ryota.  
  
"Ryota," I said. "Why are you here?" I put down the cig.  
  
"Um, looking for something to drown my tears in." he answered.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yohei told me Shohoku lost,"  
  
"Uh-huh.Simply because you weren't there."  
  
"Why are you all saying that?" I asked Ryota.  
  
"Because.You're Shohoku's biggest cheerer."  
  
"Ryota. Don't tell this to any one of them." I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I love Mitsui." I told him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I can feel it. That's why there's always this clash between him and Rukawa." Ryota informed me.  
  
"They're so childish. They did a fistfight in the garden that afternoon. I hate them!" I picked up the cig again. Ryota got it.  
  
"Don't tell me Mitsui can be disciplined better than you are," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Mitsui quitted smoking already." Ryota said.  
  
"How nice of him." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. You're mad at them. But I tell you, your heart will melt when they will ask for forgiveness. Especially Mitsui. Remember that bloody gym incident?" he reminded me.  
  
"When he asked for forgiveness from Coach Anzai, everybody's hearts melted.  
  
I looked at Ryota. "Oh Ryota. I really don't know what to do."  
  
"Trust me, you will know what to do as soon as you see him." Ryota grinned at me.  
  
"Thanks, Ryo-chin."  
  
"No problem. Listen, I gotta go. I just bought the latte and these special breads to give to Ayako. She's sad, too." Ryota stood up and started to leave.  
  
"How sweet, Ryota," I said with a smile.  
  
"Just for my Aya-chan," Ryota told me with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Bye, Ryota," I waved.  
  
"The next time I see you and Mitsui, you must be together again, aight?" Ryota called back.  
  
"I'll try." I smiled.  
  
"Don't just try, do it!" Ryota said.  
  
After Ryota left, I stood up and started to leave. I passed by the garbage can and threw my cigs in it. Thanks, Mitchan.  
  
+++  
  
At the mall, I went to the toyshop. That was my way of releasing my anger and sadness: The toyshop. I looked at the different dolls, video games and collectible cards. Then I saw a cute jack-in-the-box. I opened it and out came messages: I love you, I miss you, Take care, I'M SORRY.  
  
I put down the jack-in-the-box with that message. Again, I remembered Mitsui.  
  
Then I saw Mitsui and Rukawa in the toyshop. What are they both doing here?  
  
"Mitsui, Rukawa. Why are you here?" I asked them.  
  
"NIKI!" they both said in shock. Then, they slowly looked at each other.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" they looked at each other.  
  
Then they started to leave. They just came from the gym, obviously. They were still wearing their jerseys and jackets.  
  
What could those two be doing here? I looked at them both while they were walking away. They bought some stuff. Oh well, must be comfort stuff.  
  
I eyed Mitsui. Then Rukawa. I sighed.  
  
Then I left, too.  
  
+++  
  
I couldn't get myself to sleep. I just kept thinking about Mitsui. I missed him so much.  
  
I was always talking to him. But now, it felt like I haven't talked to him for years. I remembered that I have never opened my cellular phone for almost the whole day.  
  
I opened it. I searched for Mitsui's name in the phonebook. I stared at his number. I touched the "call" button. But I couldn't press it. I was just scared at how he will be towards me after I got mad at him. Knowing Mitsui, I know he'll forgive me but I know it will be a bit hard now. I put down my phone next to me and looked at the clear night sky through my window.  
  
At this time every night, we send messages to each other. I just missed him so much. I thought of the kiss that afternoon. It felt so nice. I relished the feeling of his lips on mine. He was so gentle.  
  
So we fell in love with each other while we were best friends. Maybe being best buddies nurtured our relationship. and we both didn't notice we were both in love with each other. Maybe the treatment will never be the same again.  
  
I thought about the times that he would teach me how to play basketball. How he held my hand when he was teaching me the right position to shoot a three-point shot. How he would wrestle me at the court after I 'cheated' him in our one-on-one games. I tried to giggle while wiping some tears. I thought about the times he hugged me and said that I can do good in Chemistry because he said he sucked in that subject but he was still promoted to the senior level and at that time he was still a bad boy. I thought about the times when he would say I was very pretty even though my hair was a wreck. He often told me I was the most beautiful girl not only in the whole Kanagawa district but also in the whole wide universe. I thought about the days that he would always treat me to a snack in the ice- cream parlor. He would laugh heartily when I drop the ice cream on my spoon to the table because of bickering too much with him but he often ends up wiping the table for me. Not only did I miss his smile, but I missed him too. I missed him so terribly.  
  
What will happen to me tomorrow when school resumes? How will Mitsui be when he sees me? How will Rukawa be?  
  
I felt really sorry for Rukawa. He felt really bad after seeing Mitsui and I kiss each other.  
  
Now it seems he's thinking that I'm just toying him around.  
  
Of course I did have a crush on him but that was just a crush. I was crushing on him because he was so cute and debonair with the chiseled jaw, the beautiful body, his exquisite dark blue eyes and his astounding basketball skills. It was just physical. I realized Rukawa was not really my type. I was in a state of shock because my crushing on Rukawa was at its peak when he proposed to me before. But when Mitsui and I became closer and closer as the days went by, I started to focus my attention on Mitsui more than Rukawa. And as more days went by, I realized that Mitsui was the one that I really loved and Rukawa was just a mere mask to disguise my feelings for Mitsui, since we both made a promise not to love each other.  
  
And there was Yohei Mito, who gave up the love game just to give way to the two. How can I be so stupid not to realize his feelings for me?  
  
Before I went to sleep, I said a little prayer for enlightenment. I hope I could make a decision by tomorrow.  
  
+++ 


	8. Part 7

Part 7  
  
I went to school with Ami and Haruko the next day. It felt weird, since the one I go to school with is Mitsui.  
  
We brought Haruko to her classroom.  
  
"Niki, how did it feel kissing two guys in one day? And these two are cute basketball players! One is the astounding shooting guard and the ever- popular Super Rookie Ace Player!" Ami squealed.  
  
"Sad." I mumbled.  
  
"Sad? Why?" Ami asked. "I guess that's why you didn't attend the game, right?" Ami said. "Have you picked one between them already?"  
  
"Hopefully, later." I said.  
  
Then as we went inside our classroom, Hanamichi and Yohei went to me.  
  
"There are some thingS for you in your table." Hanamichi said.  
  
"From whom?" I asked. Youhei just laughed.  
  
"See for yourself," he said mysteriously.  
  
When I went to my desk, there were 2 boxes wrapped in fancy gift wrappers.  
  
"From whom were they from?" I asked Sakuragi.  
  
"One is from a certain freshman in section 10 and one is from a certain senior from section 3.I dunno who they are, actually," Sakuragi said, pretending not to know who they are. He turned to Mito. "Who gave those stuff?"  
  
"I dunno either," Mito rode along with Hanamichi's joke.  
  
I smiled. I knew right away whose gift to open first.  
  
Mitsui.  
  
I got Mitsui's gift and tore it open. It was a blue box. I opened the box to see what it contained.  
  
"Awww. oh my god he bought this?! But. this is expensive! Maybe that's why he was at the toyshop yesterday!" I exclaimed. I pulled the gift out of the box. It was the jack-in-the-box with an 'I'm sorry' note popping out when you open the box that I saw in the toyshop yesterday. I became teary-eyed again. "Mitsui makes me cry a lot, that's why I hate him so extremely," I joked while wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
I opened the box from Rukawa. When I took a peek on what's inside the box, I laughed while crying. "It's the same thing! That silly Kaede boy," I laughed as I wiped away more tears. "Maybe that's why I saw them both in the toyshop yesterday.Because they bought the same thing." I said with a smile.  
  
"Now, what can you say? Have you now forgiven the two?" Youhei asked.  
  
"Of course, yes. They melted my heart in a special way. Anyway, it's the thought that counts, right?" I asked.  
  
"There's a note inside Mitsui's box.Maybe you would wanna read it," Youhei showed me the box.  
  
"Oh yeah, there is a note," I said. I unfolded the pink paper that was taped inside the box. I read the note.  
  
Greetings, Miss Niki! I am Jackie in a box, wanting to say a very important thing to you. My master wants to deliver a certain message to you. His message is, aside from 'I'm Sorry' is 'I Miss You' and especially, 'I Love You'. He hopes that by the time you get to read this, you have already forgiven him. He promised that if you give him a chance to win your heart, he would make you the happiest person in this world. He will still treat you like a best friend, because that's where your relationship started: by being best friends. And he hopes that by the next time you get to have ice cream again at the ice cream parlor, he will be the one to spill the ice cream on the table so that he can see your smile for that's what he likes so much in you: your loving smile. That is all. That's why he used pink paper is because he knows you love candy colors especially pink. The next time he sees you in the corridor, you should talk with him already. Alright? You will always be the princess of his heart. Bye-bye, Princess!  
  
I put down the jack-in-the-box. I rushed outside and ran to his classroom.  
  
"Soap opera time!" Yohei cried as he ran outside the door. "Let's watch the romantic scene, c'mon!"  
  
I ran to his classroom. He was just about to enter his classroom when I ran to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
He dropped his bag and hugged me too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Micchy. I'm in love with you too. I was just bewildered when you told me that you loved me. I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much, best bud. I love you." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"It's alright, Niki. What matters is now, we're okay.I missed you very much! I didn't know what I was going to do! I thought I already lost you!"  
  
"No, you didn't lose me because if you lost me I'd be lost myself!" I whispered to him.  
  
"I wouldn't be stupid to lose a thing so close to my heart."  
  
I looked into his eyes. "Kiss me again, Micchy," I said.  
  
He looked into my eyes as well and then he kissed me.  
  
Loud applause and cheering roared throughout the school.  
  
Mitsui and I smiled at each other.  
  
Thank God it's over. The long disguising is already over.  
  
+++  
  
The next day, everybody was laughing at Sakuragi's new haircut. He had himself made into a monk-head. People claimed he looked hideous. But for me, I think the haircut is just okay. More manly, I should say.  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi claimed they spent the whole day laughing at his new 'do.  
  
Sakuragi claims it was a disciplinary act. And boy did he become a better player. He changed into a more serious player.  
  
And also, rumors said that Rukawa and Sakuragi engaged in a fistfight (heck, Rukawa!) last night at the gym.  
  
Rukawa has become moodier after Mitsui and I already became a couple. He hardly talks to anybody.  
  
One day, I was lining up in the cafeteria to buy lunch when I saw Rukawa.  
  
I hesitated for a while to talk to him but I still talked to him.  
  
"H-hey, Rukawa," I greeted. "What's up? We haven't talked much recently."  
  
He didn't answer. "Are you still mad?" I asked.  
  
"What do you think?" he snapped.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry-"  
  
"Leave me alone." He stomped away.  
  
"Kaede, talk to me!"  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," he shot back.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" I pulled his arm.  
  
"You." He said.  
  
"What?" I asked angrily. "Why are you like that, Kaede?"  
  
"Leave me alone. Didn't your boyfriend tell you we have a half-day basketball practice today for the finals? I have to go." He emphasized the term 'boyfriend'.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I picked Mitsui over you-"  
  
"No big deal," he snapped. "You didn't even appreciate the gift I gave you! All you see is Mitsui, Mitsui and Mitsui!"  
  
"No, Rukawa, that's why I approached you! I wanted to thank you for the gift! But you push me away!"  
  
"That's because you're also pushing me away! If you and Mitsui have a fight, you always run to me. You only treat me as a toy!"  
  
"Kaede! Listen, I'm sorry." I tried to say.  
  
But he left me.  
  
I don't know but I think all the Kaede Rukawa fan girls looked at me with glaring stares. Especially his private cheerleading group. Uh-oh.  
  
Gotta get outta here.  
  
+++  
  
Anyway, before Shohoku played with Ryonan, they played first with the Takezato team to fill in their loss. Luckily, they won. :) (of course Shohoku would win! They have my Micchy in it, ne? :þ)  
  
And before the Ryonan game, Ryonan also had a game with the unbeatable Kainan. Of course, as everybody has expected, Kainan won. Uozumi told Maki that Sendoh would supersede Maki but still, Maki is still the undefeated best player of Kanagawa.  
  
One night, I was doing my homework for Monday (hah. Intelligent me. Today's just Friday) when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Niki." somebody on the other line said.  
  
It was Mitsui. He sounded very melancholic than usual.  
  
"Hey, what happened? What's wrong? You sound sad today," I asked.  
  
"Niki. It's Coach Anzai." he said in a hushed tone.  
  
"What's with Coach Anzai?" I asked. I was beginning to get nervous.  
  
"He had a heart attack. He's at the hospital right now. And now, he can't attend the game tomorrow afternoon." then, it sounded as if he was already crying. "I can't play anymore without him. He's the reason why I returned to the team. He served as my guide. he still cared for me though I became so bad. and now, he can't watch us play. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mitchan," I said with a soothing tone. "I still know you can do it even if Coach Anzai won't be there tomorrow. Besides, I think you'll be more challenged to play for him." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah." he said. "I will help Shohoku enter the Inter-High. That's the least I can do to make up for the bad things I've done to everybody in the team." he said.  
  
"Very good! Now, don't act all sad now, huh? That'll be bad! Put on a happy face for good luck. Okay?" I said cheerily.  
  
"Thanks, Niki. I really love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too. Bye and good luck tomorrow."  
  
+++ 


	9. Part 8

Part 8  
  
The gym was really packed today. There was lots of standing people. Everybody wanted to get a glimpse of today's fight.  
  
It was the Shohoku vs. Ryonan game, the finals everybody has been waiting for.  
  
Everybody was excited. Again, as always, I went to the locker room to check on Micchy.  
  
I went inside. I found Sakuragi.  
  
"Hanamichi, where's Mitsui?" I asked.  
  
"I think he went to buy some Coke at the cafeteria," he told me.  
  
"Coke? Why?" I asked.  
  
"For glucose," Sakuragi answered while fixing his jersey.  
  
"Glucose?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I dunno if it's connected with his being an-, oh, I mean, never mind." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Being a what?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sakuragi uttered.  
  
"Is this what Kogure wanted to tell me also in the Shoyo game?" I went to him.  
  
"I dunno what that Megane is going to tell you." Sakuragi said. "Ei, gotta go. Wish us luck!" Sakuragi left in a hurry.  
  
I sighed. What could Sakuragi be talking about?  
  
I sat down near the lockers to wait for Mitchan.  
  
Then, I heard a conversation between the Megane, Ayako, Akagi and Ryota from behind the lockers.  
  
"We will replace Mitsui with Kogure if he gets his attack again." Akagi said.  
  
Attack? What attack? I wondered.  
  
"Did he get anemic in his games in junior high, Kogure?" Ayako asked. "I don't remember watching much junior high games,"  
  
"I think not. He was really very healthy way back then. That's why we advised him to take extra glucose before a game so that wouldn't feel that dizzy or something after so many running." Kogure said.  
  
I was shocked. Mitsui? Anemic?  
  
"Does Niki know that Mitsui has anemia?" Ryota asked.  
  
"I think she doesn't know. Mitsui instructed everyone not to tell Niki that he has a low stamina level and that he is anemic so that she wouldn't worry too much about him. He loves the girl, you know," Ayako told Ryota.  
  
I felt mad at Mitsui for not telling me immediately that he has anemia. I felt really irate at Mitsui for not telling me.  
  
Then, Mitsui went inside the locker room drinking his final gulp of Coke.  
  
"Hi Niki," he greeted as he threw the can into the trashcan, which was at the very far part of the room. "Shohoku number 14, Mitsui, three points!" he mimicked the basketball commentator's way of speaking. A big smile was plastered on his face. He sat down next to me. I know he's trying to be happy today though he's sad, but I really feel so mad at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were anemic. Why didn't you tell me immediately?" I asked a bit angrily.  
  
"You know.?" Mitsui asked. "H-h-h-how.?"  
  
"I overheard Ayako, Ryota, Kogure and Akagi talking about it." I crossed my arms.  
  
Mitsui sighed. He put one arm over my shoulder. "Simply because I don't want you to worry about me because I love you,"  
  
"But you made me look stupid." I said.  
  
"Are you mad?" Mitsui asked me. Then Ayako, Akagi, Kogure and Ryota looked at us.  
  
"I'm not mad.I'm just disappointed." I said with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry, then. I'm very, very, very sorry." He sat down at the floor in front of me. He got Ayako's paper fan and gave it to me.  
  
"Now I want you to slap me using this paper fan." He tried to say seriously although he was laughing a bit. "A hard one, huh?" he said.  
  
I grinned. My anger was gone. Ryota's right. Mitsui can melt your heart in different ways easily.  
  
"Okay." I said and slapped him in the head lightly.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Mitsui joked while rubbing the part I touched. He rolled over in 'pain'. "Dammit, ouch!!!"  
  
Then, we hugged each other. "Good luck, Micchy." I said. I kissed him in the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered as he returned the kiss on the tip of my nose.  
  
"Eurrgh, what a sloppy kiss!" I laughed, pretending to puke.  
  
"Yeah right! What kind of best bud are you?!?" he cried as he tried to wrestle me.  
  
The four who were watching us including Kakuta and Yasuda were looking and laughing along. Then, the door opened. It was Rukawa.  
  
Then, Mitsui and I stopped wrestling. We looked at Rukawa. He looked at us, too.  
  
"Hey Rukawa, good luck," I said cheerfully. But he just left without a word.  
  
I sighed. Mitsui hugged me. "It's okay. Rukawa will soon forget this. You'll be friends again in no time,"  
  
"You think so?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I know. I'm your best bud that's why I know!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, this jersey looks good on you." I said.  
  
"Really? Thanks," Mitsui thanked the compliment.  
  
I pinched his cheek. "You're sooooo cuuuuuute!!!"  
  
"Oooooouuuuuch! That hurts!" he cried.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I'm going now! Good luck!" I kissed him again on the cheek. "Don't faint or I'll murder you on the court."  
  
Then I closed the door.  
  
I leaned against the door. I covered my face with my hands. Now you're making me worry so much.  
  
+++  
  
I bought some Pepsi from the vending machine. As I bent down to get my change, I overheard Rukawa's private cheering squad talking about him.  
  
"He's so cute. If I had the guts I would go right up to him and ask him." One said.  
  
"But he doesn't love anything but basketball," one answered.  
  
"No! He loves a girl but the girl dumped him for the juvenile delinquent jerk Mitsui," one cried.  
  
"Well, that Mitsui is cute but I don't like his past. He's a real jerk. He's a big troublemaker!"  
  
I ran to them. "Excuse me, but Mitsui is NOT a jerk!" I shouted.  
  
"You're saying that because you're his girlfriend," he said. "You're so stupid not to pick Rukawa. There are many girls who love him but you rejected him! Our poor Rukawa!"  
  
"Well, that's because he ain't my type-"  
  
"You're crazy!" the three girls screamed in unison.  
  
Then, Yohei went to the rescue. "Excuse me, girls. There's no use in fighting. Besides, it's a plus point for you if Niki didn't answer Rukawa. It means you have a better chance of getting Rukawa!" Yohei cried.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're right, Mito! Thanks!" then they started rehearsing their stupid Rukawa cheers again.  
  
"Did those girls try to murder you?" Yohei asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was scared." I answered with a laugh.  
  
"Yohei." I said, my mood suddenly changing. "Mitsui has anemia,"  
  
"I know. He didn't want you to know." Yohei replied silently.  
  
"Yeah. Mitsui told me that awhile ago. I just tried to joke around with him because I don't wanna be mad at him again. But the truth is, I'm so worried about him!"  
  
"That's why Micchy didn't wanna tell you. If he told you that he had anemia and a very poor stamina way before the other games then you'll be worrying like a sicko all the time," Yohei said.  
  
"You're quite right." I said. Then, I heard the commentator talk already.  
  
"Omigosh! It's starting-"  
  
I bumped into a Ryonan player. Number 7.  
  
"A-a-akira Sendoh..?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. And you're Hisashi Mitsui's girlfriend?" he asked with a broad smile.  
  
"Uh, um, how'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"The Shohoku team is popular and so are the people close to them. I heard Rukawa also likes you but you dumped him."  
  
I looked down. "Sort of,"  
  
"I'll help you get back together." Sendoh said, smiling. "After all, Rukawa and I will come face-to-face again to continue our battle."  
  
"Battle?" I asked.  
  
"Your admirer sees me as his biggest basketball villain and, he wants to beat me. Also, he got mad before because I beat him." He looked at me with shining eyes. "But who knows what'll happen later? The world is round so maybe things can be turned around, right?"  
  
"Are you from really from our opponent's team? You seem more like a comrade to me than an enemy,"  
  
"I'm not very serious about it. Really-"  
  
Then, a voice blared from the loudspeakers. "AKIRA SENDOH! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING MEMBER OF THIS TEAM! WE'RE GONNA START NOW! IT'S TOO BAD YOU'VE BEEN CALLED THE ACE PLAYER OF RYONAN!!!"  
  
"Oops. It's our coach. Gotta go, Mitsui's girlfriend." He ran back to the gym gulping down his Pepsi as quick as the lightning.  
  
I looked at Yohei. "He's the Ryonan ace player?" I asked loudly. People looked at me as if I lived under a rock for one million years.  
  
"Yup. Akira Sendoh."  
  
"So that's why Rukawa considered him as a major archenemy," I said.  
  
"Let's go." Yohei said.  
  
Then we walked back inside.  
  
+++ 


	10. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Yohei and I sat down already with the rest of the Sakuragi Army, Ami, Haruko and her friends.  
  
When they already assembled on court, I looked at Rukawa and Sendoh. They were looking at each other. Sendoh had a smile again on his face while Rukawa looked too serious. Then I saw Sendoh pat Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa didn't move a muscle.  
  
I glanced at Mitsui. "Micchy!" I called out.  
  
He looked at me. "Good luck!"  
  
He nodded and went back to the game.  
  
They arranged in the centerline already for a jumpball.  
  
And the game started.  
  
+++  
  
In the game, I noticed Rukawa and Sendoh talk a lot. Sendoh with a smile and Rukawa with a frown, no less.  
  
Mitsui was still doing very well, but there was so much movement. The movement was so dizzying!  
  
After how many minutes, it looked like Sendoh and Rukawa were too focused on each other. It came to the point where they were already a war of the words between them. Still, Sendoh was still as cool and composed as ever.  
  
"Why is Sendoh so cool and composed?" I asked Haruko.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's his way of playing the game: being not too serious. Maybe that's the reason why he's also an ace player." Haruko replied.  
  
"Sendoh is such a great player. When you meet him in person, you won't really know he's an ace player until you find out he plays basketball and you actually get to see him play," Ami said.  
  
"Was he like that way back in the practice game?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. He's never changed." Yohei said.  
  
Then, I saw Sendoh point to me while talking to Rukawa. Rukawa just ignored while running but Sendoh catched up to him.  
  
Sendoh went in front of Rukawa, stole the ball and passed it to Sakuragi.  
  
"Shoot it, Sakuragi!" Sendoh said. "I have to talk with him first!"  
  
Sakuragi, perplexed, ran to their net.  
  
Sendoh and Rukawa continued the serious talk. They were bickering until Sendoh slapped Rukawa. The referee whistled a technical foul for Sendoh. "Ryonan, 7, blue! Technical foul."  
  
Sendoh raised his hand. He looked at me and winked.  
  
I smiled. So I see. He's helping me and Rukawa reconcile again.  
  
"Everybody's making you and Rukawa reconcile, even Sendoh! Unbelievable." Youhei said.  
  
Then, I looked at Mitsui. He was still running, but not as fast as he was many minutes ago.  
  
"Hold on, Mitsui!" I called out.  
  
"He won't be able to stay in the game anytime soon," Yohei said. "We can't wait for the time he has to really faint,"  
  
"HE WON'T FAINT!" I cried.  
  
Yohei sighed. "Okay, if that's what you say,"  
  
We waited for more developments of the game. Uozumi was really a master blocker! He blocks Akagi all the time. Miyagi was very focused on the game. Sakuragi did all his best. In fact, he has really changed a lot as a player after the monk haircut. He is really very good in bball. He has the talent, he just has to hone it. Sendoh was still confronting Rukawa. Now I've realized that Sendoh is really nice. Too bad I didn't meet him earlier.  
  
The game went on. and on. and on.  
  
There was lots of running in the game, back and forth, back and forth. I myself was already feeling dizzy from all that running back and forth. It shows that Ryonan and Shohoku are both very well trained because they can steal the ball easily.  
  
One more incident: when Mitsui tried to shoot a ball, he wasn't able to shoot it. It was weird, since he was a good three-point shooter.  
  
After a while, I noticed Mitsui was just walking, not running. I got scared at what might happen that's why I went down the bleachers.  
  
"Niki-chan, where are you going?" Yohei cried.  
  
"To Ayako! I feel something bad would happen!" I called back.  
  
"B-b-but-"  
  
I left Yohei.  
  
I ran to the bench of Shohoku as fast as I can. "Ayako, Ayako!" I called.  
  
"Whoa, Niki, slow down," Ayako asked as she stood up. "What brings you here at the bench?"  
  
"Mitsui. he's gonna faint soon." I panted. "I can feel it!"  
  
"I know. But Coach Anzai says he can do it, that's why we're not pulling him out of the game." Ayako told me.  
  
I stared at Mitsui. "He's so tired. Can I stay here in the benches for a while?" I looked at Ayako with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
"As much as I want you to stay here, you can't because only the manager, players and the coach are allowed here-"  
  
I went to Coach Anzai to get permission to stay at the bench.  
  
"Coach Anzai. Can I please stay here at the bench, please? Mitsui needs me. Please," I begged Coach Anzai. The old man laughed. "Of course, you may. There's some extra space near Ayako and Kogure," he said as he pointed to the space there.  
  
"Thanks so much, coach!" I exclaimed happily. Then I looked at Mitsui nervously.  
  
Then, I really saw Mitsui rubbing his forehead and his eyes were closed. I noticed his face had a different color already. He was almost as white as a sheet.  
  
"Mitsui, hold on!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He looked at me. He walked a little more. Then he stopped a bit in his tracks.  
  
I felt it. He was gonna fall!  
  
I ran to the middle of the court where he was. Just as I expected, he fell to the ground. I was able to catch him but we both fell. We dropped to the ground with a loud thud, with him lying on top of me. I turned red.  
  
Everybody gasped at the scene. But I didn't mind them.  
  
The referee called a timeout.  
  
Ayako, Kogure, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Akagi helped us up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Akagi asked me.  
  
"Um, yeah." My voice trailed off. "But Mitsui isn't."  
  
"He's gonna be alright." Akagi said.  
  
I stood up and ran to Mitsui.  
  
Kogure sat him down. I went to Mitsui. His eyes were closed and he was gasping for air. I got a face towel and wiped his face.  
  
"Micchy. are you alright?" I asked.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at me. His face was expressionless. He moved his hand and held my hand, which was holding the face towel. "Yes," he whispered. He tried to smile.  
  
"Karma for some people over there," Rukawa said as he passed by.  
  
"Rukawa, don't be such a jerk! You fainted too in the Kainan game, you know." Ayako snapped.  
  
Sakuragi looked at him with glaring eyes.  
  
"Stop it, Kaede," I said.  
  
Rukawa went away.  
  
Mitsui smiled at me. I smiled at him, too. "You're ok?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Micchy's okay!" Sakuragi cheered. "Will he be back in the game?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Kogure shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Because he's too weak." Kogure answered.  
  
"Oh," Sakuragi's voice trailed off. He looked at me. I just looked at Mitsui. He looked sad and angry at the same time.  
  
The game resumed with Kogure replacing Mitsui.  
  
"Hey, Mitsui, for you," I said as I handed Mitsui a canned drink.  
  
I looked at him. "I think I'll just open that for you," I said as I tried to get the can. But Micchy pushed my hand away. "I can open it." Mitsui said. He tried to hold the can but it slipped from his hands. "Huh?" I heard him whisper. His hands were shaking. He tried to reach for it but he couldn't. He tried to reach it again but to no avail. I sighed.  
  
"I'll get another one," I said. I got another can from the huge red cooler. "Now I'll open this for you-"  
  
"No! I can do it on my own." Mitsui said in a weak tone but firmly.  
  
I watched in pity as he tried hard to open the can though he was so weak and his hands were already shaking.  
  
"Mitsui-san, please let me open the can-"  
  
"No! I can do it on my own, okay?!" Mitsui cried persistently. "I am not weak."  
  
"But you're thirsty and you need the drink immediately-"  
  
"Thirst can wait." He was insistent on opening the darn can.  
  
After many tenacious tries he finally was able to open the can. I looked at him in commiseration as he drank the can. Some water spilled on his chin to his jersey but he didn't mind. He finished the contents of the can in a few gulps. He was really thirsty.  
  
He put down the can and stared at it. I felt like shedding a tear for him. "Mitsui." I tried to hold him. But he pushed my hand away. "Don't treat me as if I'm weak!"  
  
I was taken aback by what he said.  
  
"I wasn't-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" he shouted. He tried to run away.  
  
"Mitsui! Where are you going?!?" I called after him. He did not look back.  
  
I ran after him. When I found him, he was sitting on the stairs, crying.  
  
"Mitsui." I went to him. "Stop crying now, Micchy. everything will be alright now."  
  
"Niki. is everything happening to me the so-called karma?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Why are you saying that? Of course not!"  
  
"Yes it is. everything wrong that I've done is all coming back to me. I will never be a bad boy again." he sobbed. "Before I never believed in karma. Now everything is all coming back to me."  
  
"You were never a bad boy, Mitsui. You were such a nice person. The first time I saw you, I knew you were a nice guy. Believe me, Mitsui. You're a nice guy!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm a weak, mean, old, fake-toothed guy in a jersey who still thinks he can still play basketball although he really can't anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You are a great player! In the Shoyo game you scored 21 points! Could anyone beat that?!" I blurted out.  
  
He shook his head. "And now I can't do anything for the team because I can't play anymore! I can't make up for all the wrong things I've done to them!" More tears flowed from his eyes. "Niki. why did I ever quit basketball? If I continued to play in my sophomore year then I might have been the ace player. I would've been the team captain. I could've been a great player if I continued. If I didn't give up and lose hope. I was such a moron to stop believing in myself after my knee injury. They are right. I am nothing."  
  
"No! You're not!"  
  
"Yes I am! I heard it from other people themselves!"  
  
"Well then, if to them, you are nothing, then to me, you are everything." I said to him.  
  
"You think so.?" Mitsui asked me while wiping away his tears.  
  
"Of course! And stop crying over there, I'm the only crybaby here and not you, alright?" I smiled.  
  
Mitsui smiled, then looked down.  
  
"Why didn't you come into my life sooner?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" I said, puzzled.  
  
"I could've changed earlier if you came into my life earlier." He replied.  
  
"You know, Micchy," I said as I snuggled under his arms. "Change doesn't depend on other people, it depends on yourself. I'm only an agent of your change. I didn't constitute all the changes that happened to you. It is you who made the change. You changed your bad deeds all by yourself. In fact, everybody really noticed the great change in you. I'm just a motivator here," I said.  
  
"You think so? I changed all by myself?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, you did! That haircut of yours is your first change." I smiled. "It looks good on you. The first time I saw you in the mall with your new haircut, I was stunned. I thought you really looked better than Rukawa." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that," he smiled.  
  
I looked at him. Then I noticed a small scar on the right part of his chin. I touched it. "By the way, I never bothered to ask. Where'd you get this?" I asked as I touched his scar.  
  
"Oh, it was Miyagi," he laughed hoarsely. "It was way back when we were still enemies. He is also the reason why I only have fake front teeth." He laughed.  
  
"Omigosh. You let a sophomore do that to you?!"  
  
"Sad to say, yeah. He can kick real well, know what I mean?" Mitsui said.  
  
"Oh okay." I said. "You know, the scar looks good on you. You have to thank Miyagi for the scar. It makes you look more manlier." I giggled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mitsui turned red.  
  
"Uh-huh," I said as I kissed his scar. Then before I knew it, I was kissing Mitsui again. Hee hee.  
  
Then, we heard somebody.  
  
"Whoa!!! I'm sorry!!!" it was the other freshman substitute player.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" we both cried, startled.  
  
The sub faced the back. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to watch you! What a bad thing for a little boy like me to do!"  
  
I cringed. "How dare you call yourself a little boy when we are only of the same age!!!"  
  
Mitsui laughed. "It's okay, it's okay. By the way, what did you come here for?" he asked.  
  
But I just couldn't talk. How embarrassing.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you both that Shohoku is already in the National Tournament," the sub said, his back turned on us.  
  
"Huh? National Tournament.?" Mitsui and I looked at each other. "Then."  
  
We couldn't talk. Mitsui pulled my hand and ran out.  
  
When we went to the game place, the people from Shohoku were already cheering.  
  
We saw Uozumi crying. Everybody was shocked at the outcome. Everybody really thought Ryonan would win.  
  
Akagi was crying tears of joy. Everybody was so happy.  
  
"This is so overwhelming," Mitsui said.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Micchy," I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked me.  
  
"If you and Ryota never returned to the team, we might have never won," I said. Mitsui hugged me.  
  
"No, it wasn't us. It was the team's determination to win. You told me awhile ago that change doesn't come from other people, it comes from deep within you. Yes, Ryota and I were factors, but we aren't really the real reason why Shohoku won. It is the change that came from every member of the team. Especially Sakuragi." We glanced at Sakuragi. "He has changed from a bball punk to a real player,"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Hey," It was Sendoh.  
  
"Akira Sendoh," I said.  
  
"You know each other?" Mitsui asked us. Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Don't be surprised if Rukawa might talk to you again one day." He said. "I have already done my job. Thank Yohei Mito for that," Sendoh said and started to leave.  
  
"Hey Sendoh. you were great. You risked your never-been-fouled record just to enlighten Rukawa," I said. "That was very nice of you,"  
  
"No problem." He said. "Maybe in the near future we might get in touch again. Maybe in the next tournament. Or in a practice game, maybe. Your team has changed a lot. And I mean A LOT. You have great players now. Everybody. Everybody improved especially Rukawa and Sakuragi. Rukawa practiced real hard for this and, Sakuragi learned from his mistakes from his first few games," Sendoh smiled again. "It all made him a great player. Everybody in your team can be a great player. Mitsui," he looked at Mitsui.  
  
"Drink iron tablets all the time," Sendoh laughed. "Just kidding. You're a great player." He left.  
  
Mitsui chuckled. "Yeah. I forgot to drink iron tablets,"  
  
I snorted. "You forgot that? You're an anemic weirdo,"  
  
+++  
  
"Yohei Mito," I called Yohei. He turned around.  
  
He was on the way home. It was already dark. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. just wanted to thank you for the nice efforts you've done." I said. "Why are you doing these things for me?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you before that I wanted to help you in every way I can?" he reminded me.  
  
"Micchy told me the jack-in-the-box was your idea. Also Ryota showing up in Starbucks. Rukawa's gift. Akira Sendoh's confrontation with Rukawa. They were all your idea. Are these claims true?" I asked.  
  
"Did my ideas suck?" he asked.  
  
"No! In fact, I discovered that you have a sweet streak in you. Your future girlfriend will be very lucky," I said.  
  
"I kinda wish it should've been you," Yohei said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mito," I said.  
  
We sat down on a park bench.  
  
"You know, when I found out that you kissed Mitsui and Rukawa, I kinda thought, 'Hey, was I doing the right thing? I'm helping rivals!'. But, soon after, I've thought, 'Hey, it wasn't so bad after all. Anyway, she's just a friend'. What do you think? It ain't so bad, right?" Mito asked.  
  
"Mito, don't pretend you're not hurt at all. I can feel you're hurt."  
  
"Niki-chan, the truth is, yes, I am a bit hurt. No, actually, I'm so hurt. But, what can I do? I have lost in the love battle-"  
  
"But you won in the friendship battle. Everybody won!" I held his hand. "You're a great friend, Yohei."  
  
Then, I got this sudden urge to try kissing Yohei. (C'mon, I think he's cute. Wouldn't you wanna try kissing him too? Hehe sorry. Promise, this is cute)  
  
He lowered his face to reach mine. But then.  
  
"MIIIII-TOOOOOO!!!" Mito and I were surprised.  
  
"Sakuragi!!" Yohei cried.  
  
"What are you doing here? Searching for ghosts?"  
  
"For Chrissakes, Sakuragi, this is a PARK!!! Not a cemetery!" Yohei cried.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, hehe, let's go home!" Sakuragi called.  
  
As we went home, Sakuragi sang a *@%)$&!(%#&$+ song.  
  
"I am the genius, Hanamichi the basketman. Today and tomorrow I will be, the greatest basketball genius."  
  
*sigh*. Yohei and I couldn't help doing that.  
  
+++ 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Shohoku was very successful in their Inter High Tournaments. But, everything had to come to an end. It was the end of another good school year.  
  
I sat on a bench in the school garden, thinking about what would happen to me in my sophomore year. I will now be alone. No more best buddy. No more boyfriend. Mitsui will already be leaving Shohoku to go to college together with Kogure and Akagi. There will be a new batch of seniors. No more senior best bud to hang around with. No more Mitsui to hug when I feel down.  
  
How will I be next year?  
  
I cried on the bench while thinking of the major possibilities that might happen. A hand patted my shoulder. I looked whose hand was it. It was Mitsui's.  
  
"Why are you crying, best bud?" he asked me.  
  
"Because.you're gonna leave me soon. Today's the last day of classes and I will never see you again here in school! You're graduating tomorrow, right?" Mitsui chuckled as he ran his fingers in my hair. "Do you really think I'm graduating?"  
  
"Of course! You're in the senior level," I sniffled.  
  
He grinned at me. "What if I tell you I'm not leaving? I'm still a high school senior next year!" he broke to me the news.  
  
"Why? You failed?!?" I asked loudly in a high-pitched tone.  
  
"No, of course I did not!" he cleared his throat. "I just missed basketball. I didn't join the team earlier that's why I wanna make up for the time lost," he told me.  
  
"Oh, is that just it?" I asked. I started to leave. Then he took my hand.  
  
"I have not finished what I'm saying yet. Of course I wanna stay here in Shohoku to be with my love." He said. I sat down. "I can even wait until you graduate." I smiled. "Yeah right."  
  
"Yeah it's really right," he countered. We looked into each other's eyes then we kissed each other again (don't worry, this is the last! :þ). Then, a voice came out from nowhere. It was Rukawa.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Rukawa?!" Mitsui and I were both startled.  
  
"I just wanna make this short," he said. "I wanna say I'm sorry to the both of you and thank you both for the nice attitude you've shown me in my short stay at the Shohoku," he said.  
  
"Short stay? Why?" I asked.  
  
"I'm joining the National Japan Team by next year. It's one way of making my dream come true.Play basketball in the NBA, that is," he said.  
  
"I wish you luck, Rukawa," I said. My voice trailed off. "But that means leaving us, your friends, here in Kanagawa. Rukawa, are you really sure about your decision?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have lost a conflict for the one I love and, I thought it's now high time I should come back to my first love which is basketball," Rukawa said.  
  
"Rukawa. I'm really sorry." I stood up and hugged him while sobbing. "I will terribly miss you. Say you'll come back."  
  
"I might never come back." He said.  
  
"Rukawa. when can I see you again and make up for all the lost time?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. maybe in a long time to come. But, who knows? Things might take a different turn. Who knows I might come back maybe in our senior year, right?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I'll miss you. Remember the jack-in-the-box you gave me? I'm keeping it. It's a very special gift to me by the Shohoku Ace Player," I said.  
  
"Thanks. I better go now. Gotta run some important errands for my National Team endeavor. Thanks and see you. Mitsui," he looked at Mitsui. "I'm so sorry for everything. Take good care of Niki or else I'll steal her from you. I'm good in steals," He started to leave. Mitsui grinned. "And I'll be the one to hit you on the head with a mop, you understand?" Rukawa said.  
  
"I'll take care of her, I promise." Mitsui went to Rukawa and did a high- five. "I wanna play bball with you again someday," Mitsui said.  
  
"Sure. Anytime." And Rukawa left.  
  
Mitsui sat down and put his right arm around my shoulder. I snuggled under it.  
  
"Will it still be us next year?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." Mitsui answered.  
  
"You promised. If we break up next year then I might have to take off five more teeth of yours and add another scar to your pretty chin." I said.  
  
"Well, if you add another scar on my chin I might end up being the most good-looking guy on the planet." Mitsui replied smugly.  
  
"Then again, maybe that was not such a good idea after all. Just treat me to some ice cream."  
  
"You'll have to kill me first." Mitsui said in an undertone.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Then I will!!!!" Then I wrestled him again in the grass.  
  
+++  
  
THE END :)  
  
Sleepy or what? Mushed out or in love? Haha! This is what I call MY OWN BRAND OF CHEESINESS!!! Wahehehe!!! x_x  
  
This fanfiction is called "Mitsui, myself and Rukawa" simply because it's a love triangle between me and the two boys involved in the title (although there's one more guy, I just decided to put the main ones). Better explanation is: I couldn't find a good title for it. Thanks for reading!  
  
By the way, if you have comments, suggestions or just about anything regarding this fanfic please email me at nick_carter032@yahoo.com! Thanks again!!! 


End file.
